Traitors
by Berry Riddle
Summary: UA. Novembre 1960, Londres. Hermione Granger, célèbre journaliste, tente d'obtenir justice pour sa fille unique. Cormac McLaggen, richissime entrepreneur, regarde le spectacle de son épouse éprouvée depuis le siège de l'accusé. Et Drago Malefoy, fils d'un ancien MM, est assis dans les rangs du public. Rating M pour abus mentaux, mention de sexualité. Un peu OOC. FICTION EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Traitors

 **Prologue**

Il était là, comme tous les jours depuis le début du procès. Chaque jour durant, il s'asseyait à la même place, au milieu de la salle, légèrement sur le côté, parfait pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. Pour se fondre dans la masse plus facilement il avait opté pour une casquette de fabrication anglaise, sombre et suffisamment couvrante pour dissimuler sa chevelure si reconnaissable.

Comme tous les matins il était légèrement en avance, souhaitant éviter la foule qui, depuis déjà deux mois, se fascinait pour cette sordide affaire. Une journaliste célèbre et adulée, reconnue pour son flair et sa pugnacité à dévoiler les secrets de nombreuses entreprises, accusant son non-moins célèbre et richissime mari de maltraitance sur leur unique fille, voilà qui avait de quoi affoler les populations. Il gigota sur sa chaise inconfortable et se maudit d'avoir, une fois de plus, oublié son petit coussin. Pestant intérieurement, il se redressa en entendant les portes grincer. Les honnêtes mais avides de révélations habitants de Londres se bousculaient à l'entrée de la salle d'audience et bientôt celle-ci fut pleine de chuchotements.

Derrière la table des juges, les portes latérales s'ouvrirent pour laisser venir les jurés, le président de l'audience, l'accusé, la victime et l'accusation. Ses poings se serrèrent, comme tous les matins et Draco Malefoy vrilla son regard d'acier sur l'accusé.

…

Fier et droit, l'air sûr de lui, Cormac McLaggen s'avança vers son siège de velours rouge. Il était serein et rien dans son attitude ne traduisait une quelconque inquiétude. Il était un homme respectable et n'avait commis aucune entorse à la loi, il en était sûr. Son épouse, toute célèbre qu'elle était ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il avait les plus puissants lobbies à ses côtés, une plaque commémorant son statut unique, délivrée par les Américains eux-mêmes et son assurance à toute épreuve d'être dans son bon droit. En somme, rien n'inquiétait Cormac en ce matin de novembre 1960, sur son avenir et celui de son entreprise.

Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui était là depuis bientôt deux mois, à écouter chaque matin ses amis et ceux de sa femme se déchirer et laver leur linge sale en public. Il était fatigué de ces simagrées et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver le confort de sa villa du côté de Hyde Park, entendre les excuses larmoyantes de sa femme et être enfin débarrassé de tous ces soucis. Lorsque sa fille entra il se concentra et, comme tous les matins, chercha les traces d'une quelconque maltraitance sur sa peau. Son visage fin n'exprimait rien, elle paraissait absente du débat. En la voyant il ne ressentit rien. Rien d'autre qu'une légère démangeaison dans un coin de son esprit, celle qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il restait trop longtemps focalisé sur elle. Il n'avait pourtant pas outrepassé son rôle de père ! C'était à ni rien comprendre.

…

Hermione Granger triturait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe. Elle, connue pour son courage et son côté tête brûlée, était pourtant désemparée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi depuis deux mois n'avait-elle été appelée à la barre qu'une seule et unique fois ? Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas à sa fille ? Les jours passaient et les cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux noisette. Son visage, autrefois enjoué et chaleureux, n'exprimait plus rien aujourd'hui qu'une terrible lassitude doublé d'une tristesse évidente. Elle pensait faire le poids face à ce géant de l'industrie mais il n'en était rien ; il allait l'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche. Elle était perdue, impuissante face à la comédie aux accents terriblement ironiques qui se jouait devant ses yeux depuis deux mois. Et son mari, cette ordure, était bien confortablement installé, comme vaguement intéressé de ce qui se passait, sans plus. Elle le reconnaissait bien là, lui le gentleman séducteur et désinvolte qui l'avait séduite par son érudition. Jamais troublé, jamais ébranlé, toujours impeccablement fixé sur son piédestal doré. Son regard glissa sur l'avocat de son mari qui, comme chaque matin, était prêt à se pavaner comme un paon devant un jury épuisé de cette affaire, avide d'en finir. Elle s'arrêta sur la silhouette de sa fille. Si jeune et déjà si meurtrie. Elle avait espéré que cette naissance à la veille de l'Armistice, était symbole de renouveau, de jours plus heureux. Elle avait eu raison au début mais depuis maintenant deux ans elle déchantait. Elle s'était voilé la face, avait été faible. Qu'importe, elle aurait sa vengeance, foi d'Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapitre 1

Traitors

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à Dame J.K Rowling et je n'en fais qu'un emprunt temporaire. Le reste est issu de mon imagination et de la Grande Histoire.

 **Le petit mot de Berry** : Un premier chapitre un peu léger mais la suite sera plus étoffée. Il s'agit principalement de poser le cadre ce qui explique le peu d'action mais pas d'inquiétude, elle arrive ;) Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, votre enthousiasme est contagieux et j'ai pas mal écrit en peu de temps ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes qui prennent tout de même le temps de lire mon histoire et qui semblent s'y intéresser assez pour l'ajouter en follow :) On se retrouve en bas pour une note assez importante concernant l'histoire dans sa globalité. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Première partie : Les Brumes du Monde

 **Chapitre I**

 _Eté 1944_

Il était à peine six heures du matin lorsqu'Hermione se glissa entre les draps du lit de son amant pour trotter vers la salle de bain. Un rapide état des lieux lui permit de constater qu'encore une fois la nuit avait été plus bénéfique en fatigue qu'en repos. Se remémorant l'extase passée, elle arbora quelques instants un sourire béat mais se repris bien vite. Il ne fallait pas tarder, la gouvernante allait bientôt venir ouvrir les rideaux et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la trouve ici. Après une rapide toilette, Hermione remis en place les couvertures désordonnées et effaça toute trace de son passage dans la suite luxueuse du Manoir Malefoy. Après un léger baiser sur le nez de son amant encore assoupi, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et, s'accrochant à la vigne recouvrant le mur, glissa quelques deux étages plus bas avec une agilité que confessait la force de l'habitude. Jetant un coup d'œil alentours **(1)** , elle s'élança à travers le jardin à l'anglaise du manoir et passa par-dessus le muret du fond, typique des propriétés britanniques. Relevant ses jupes, elle se mit à courir à travers champs, escaladant les clôtures et parfois même les arbres, et atteignit finalement les abords de la ferme familiale.

Tous étaient encore endormis et elle en profita pour entrer sans bruit dans la cuisine, se faire un thé et grignoter quelques fruits. Rassasiée, elle entreprit ensuite de s'occuper des animaux, qui eux ne dormaient plus depuis longtemps. Le soleil se levait dans la campagne du Wiltshire **(2)** , bien loin des horreurs de la guerre à Londres. Hermione y avait laissé ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, qui avaient voulu s'engager dans l'armée dès leurs 18 ans, en 1942. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers cette horrible guerre, elle se prit à songer à la possible mort de ses amis. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elle ne pense à eux elle avait reçu des lettres assez régulièrement jusque six mois plus tôt, depuis plus rien. Mais elle avait foi, la guerre touchait à sa fin, tous le sentait, et ses amis étaient de bons soldats, plusieurs fois décorés pour leur bravoure. De toute façon il fallait qu'ils reviennent, elle n'était rien sans eux. Ils la poussaient à étudier, l'encourageaient dans sa volonté d'écrire, ce que ses parents réprouvaient fortement.

Les Granger voulaient faire de leur fille une brillante musicienne qui améliorerait leur situation économique et sociale. Ils étaient fermiers oui, mais cultivés, et s'ils étaient heureux qu'Hermione éprouve un intérêt pour la littérature et la politique, ils ne souhaitaient pas que leur unique fille devienne une de ces « grosses têtes » à lunettes qui finissent secrétaire chez un grand patron. Non, les Granger avaient de l'ambition et ils voulaient la meilleure vie pour eux et leur enfant Hermione était jeune, belle, avait de la conversation et jouait admirablement bien du violon. Il avait donc été décidé très tôt qu'elle deviendrait une musicienne de talent, si possible célèbre dans toute l'Europe, courant les salons et peut-être même les cours royales. Seulement, les Granger n'avaient pas prévu qu'il y aurait une autre guerre et cela les avait obligé à reconsidérer tous leurs plans. Leur fils aîné, Andrew, avait été appelé, mettant en péril la succession du domaine de plus, Andrew, s'il était fier et fourbe, était un jeune homme de constitution délicate, plus porté sur l'art de la manipulation que sur celui de la guerre et Mrs Granger craignait chaque matin qu'on ne lui apporte un télégramme annonçant la mort de son fils chéri. Les projets concernant Hermione avaient été mis entre parenthèses mais rien n'empêchait Mrs Granger de harceler sa fille pour qu'elle travaille son violon au moins deux heures chaque jour. L'objectif avait été revu : il s'agissait maintenant de marier Hermione à un respectable et fortuné bourgeois, de préférence jeune mais, le plus important, qui avait ses entrées dans les milieux chics et mondains de la capitale.

Mais personne n'avait demandé son avis à Hermione. Elle était la fille, elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait et puis c'est tout. Imaginez un peu l'état des Granger s'ils avaient appris que leur unique fille entretenait, et ce depuis plusieurs mois, une liaison avec Drago Malefoy, fils du plus détesté des Anglais.

…

Quelques heures après le départ de sa belle, Drago, allongé paresseusement dans son grand lit, procédait à sa propre introspection.

Tout petit déjà, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était mieux habillé, parlait comme un adulte à sept ans à peine et avait pleinement conscience de son statut social. Son père le lui avait expliqué :

« Un Malefoy ne se mélange jamais aux autres. Tu comprends Drago ? Tu as droit au meilleur et tu l'obtiendras. Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurer ou gémir auprès de ta mère, un Malefoy ne gémit pas, il prend. Ne te roule pas dans la terre comme ces fermiers dans les villages qui nous appartiennent, tu vaux mille fois plus que ça mon fils. »

C'était quelque chose de relativement facile à suivre pour Drago qui avait tout pour lui : riche, cultivé et puissant, il dégageait de plus un charme évident avec ses yeux anthracite, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et sa démarche féline. Sous un masque d'arrogance le jeune Malefoy était pourtant un garçon aimable et attentif avec ses proches. Il aimait profondément sa mère qui était aimante et essayait de le préserver de l'attitude belliqueuse de son mari. Narcissa Malefoy était fier d'avoir pour fils un homme aussi séduisant et érudit. En effet, Drago était féru d'art, de littérature et de peinture, voyageant à travers toute l'Europe, en particulier en Italie où il avait parcouru Rome, Florence et Venise en long et en large.

Cependant, une ombre venait régulièrement obscurcir le quotidien du jeune homme et cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils : son père avait, au cours d'un voyage, rencontré en Allemagne des extrémistes autrichiens qui avaient des idéaux bien loin de ceux de l'actuelle société. Lucius Malefoy avait été intrigué puis hautement intéressé par les idées de ce petit groupe et de leur leader, Tom Jedusor. Celui-ci était un homme charismatique, imbu de lui-même et doté d'un ego surdimensionnée. Drago le méprisait secrètement mais en la présence de son père il était obligé d'acquiescer aux commentaires concernant la Purge. La Purge c'était le grand projet de Jedusor, un grand nettoyage des personnes qu'il appelait « nuisibles ». C'était, en gros, les métèques, les handicapés, les homosexuels et surtout les juifs. Les juifs étaient « le vrai problème », l'ennemi public numéro un. Pourquoi ? Drago n'en était même pas sûr. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles la famille de Jedusor, qui l'avait abandonné en très bas âge, était juive et qu'il leur vouait une haine sans limites depuis. Ainsi, l'objectif de Tom c'était d'instaurer un nouvel ordre mondial avec lui-même à sa tête et d'éliminer par n'importe quel moyen ces gens, afin que la planète soit « purifiée ». Drago n'adhérait pas vraiment à toutes ces idées car pour lui la différence entre les hommes se faisait au niveau de l'instruction, ainsi, il était reconnu que les handicapés mentaux étaient souvent des gens avec une intelligence bien plus développée que la moyenne.

Mais malheureusement pour son fils, Lord Malefoy s'était illustré auprès du leader extrémiste et c'est l'une des nombreuses demeures Malefoy qui avait été prise pour QG par les membres de la garde rapproché de Jedusor. On les appelait les MM **(3)** , un acronyme qui n'avait pas de signification officielle mais qui passait pour être le raccourci de Mange-la-Mort, abrégé par la populace en « Mangemort ». Ils se distinguaient par leurs longues capes noires qui semblaient sortir d'un autre temps, marquées d'un serpent vert, l'emblème de leur leader. Les Mangemorts, du temps de l'enfance de Drago, se faisaient discrets en Europe et se cachaient dans des auberges mal famées, loin des populations cependant, depuis la nomination de Jedusor, en 1933, ils étaient sur le devant de la scène politique. A mi-chemin entre des disciples fanatiques et des hommes assoiffés de violence, ils constituaient la garde rapprochée de l'actuel chef d'état allemand et étaient réputés pour être impitoyables. Et c'était parmi eux qu'en 1930, six ans après la naissance de son fils, que Lucius Malefoy s'était engagé. Il était le seul anglais de ce petit groupe d'élus.

Lucius avait rencontré Tom lors d'une réception en 1928 dans une immense et luxueuse maison des environs de Potsdam. Le lord anglais, bien malhabile avec la langue germanique, s'était vu sauvé par ce jeune éphèbe au sourire avenant qui avait surgi au détour d'un dialogue de sourds entre l'anglais et un industriel allemand. Il maniait avec distinction la langue de Shakespeare et était doté d'une noblesse naturelle qui forçait l'admiration. Lucius avait été conquis et une relation épistolaire entre les deux hommes s'était peu à peu instaurée régulièrement l'un des deux traversait la Manche pour rendre visite à son comparse mais, comme Drago l'avait compris bien plus tard, l'un était clandestin et ce n'était certainement pas son père. Tom Jedusor avait acquis outre-Manche une importante notoriété depuis quelques années : fils d'un couple d'autrichiens, on ne connaissait rien de sa famille mais il était de notoriété publique que c'était un pan tabou de la vie du jeune homme. Il se posait en révolutionnaire, sauveur de l'Allemagne et nouvelle figure de l'extrême droite allemande. C'était un idéaliste, un artiste maudit qui n'avait jamais su trouver sa place en ce monde autrement que pour engendrer la souffrance. Il avait su capter l'attention des foules et, au cours des dernières années, il était passé du statut d'extrémiste anecdotique à celui de personnage politique majeur en Allemagne, terre où il avait choisi de s'établir. Les conservateurs du pays, encore frustrés de la défaite de 1918, ne demandaient qu'un retour à la gloire passée et aux valeurs traditionnelles tout cela et bien plus encore leur était promis par Jedusor. Il était arrivé bien opportunément ce séducteur. Alors que l'Allemagne subissait de plus en plus les conséquences de la crise économique de 1929, il proposait des compromis, des alternatives qu'il disait convenir à chacun. Tom Jedusor ne séduisait pas seulement les partisans de la « vieille Allemagne » mais également toute la classe moyenne, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses économies, les femmes, charmées par ce beau parleur, et bon nombre d'étudiants qui mettaient leur désir de changements et de révolte contre la politique monarchiste du président Fudge **(4)** entre les mains d'un original. C'est ainsi qu'en 1933, au terme de longs mois d'intrigues, Tom Jedusor avait finalement été nommé Chancelier de la République de Grindelwald **(5)**. La machine infernale était en marche sur le monde occidental et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant un bon moment.

..

Les petites notes du chapitre :

 **(1)** : Pour ceux (s'il y en a) qui se le demanderaient, ceci n'est pas une erreur de frappe. On écrit bien « L'alentour » ou bien « Alentours / les alentours ».

 **(2)** : Le Wiki HP indique bien que l'emplacement du Manoir Malefoy est dans le Wiltshire, Angleterre.

 **(3)** : Vous reconnaîtrez aisément le pastiche des SS de Hitler.

 **(4)** : J'ai ici choisi d'ignorer l'évidente sonorité anglophone du nom de Fudge. Il est le pendant du président Hindenburg (voir ma note plus bas).

 **(5)** : Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à trouver un équivalent à la République de Weimar dans le monde d'Harry Potter plus proche de celui-ci (voir ma note plus bas).

 **Note concernant le cadre historique de la fiction** :

Vous l'avez bien compris, cette fiction se tient, pour une part importante, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. J'ai donc essayé, du mieux que j'ai pu, de transposer les tenants et les aboutissants de celle-ci à l'univers HP mais je n'ai pas toujours réussi à être pleinement satisfaite de mes trouvailles, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à me faire partager vos idées s'il en vient.

Ici vous l'aurez compris, Tom Jedusor est Hitler, Fudge est Hinderburg et ainsi de suite. Cependant n'essayez pas d'associer Hermione ou ses amis à des personnages historiques réels : cela n'a pas lieu d'être et si jamais vous suspectez une ressemblance avec une personne ayant réellement existé cela est une pure coïcidence sauf mention contraire.

De plus, je souhaite être claire dès le départ : ceci est une fanfiction, écrite par une jeune adulte qui est loin de maîtriser tous les faits historiques abordés. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé au siècle dernier et cette fiction n'est pas un moyen pour moi de réécrire l'Histoire en y mettant de la romance dans le but de tempérer les atrocités commise par les nazis. Je présente d'avance mes excuses si certaines personnes ont mal interprété ma volonté. Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que je traite un sujet délicat et je ne voudrais pas offenser certains d'entre vous. Je sais également que vous n'avez pas forcément étudié certains faits historiques selon votre niveau scolaire : je suis donc à votre disposition si vous désirez un éclaircissement mais vous pouvez aussi tout simplement faire vos propres recherches : vous vous coucherez moins bête )

D'autre part, je sais bien que les allers-retours temporels ne sont pas forcément aisés à suivre c'est pourquoi je me propose d'établir à la fin de chaque chapitre un rapide rappel de la ligne temporelle.

 **Rappel des faits évoqués dans ce chapitre dans l'ordre chronologique :**

1918 : L'Allemagne perd la Première Guerre mondiale.

1921 : Naissance d'Andrew Granger.

1923 : Naissance d'Hermione Granger.

1924 : Naissance de Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

1928 : Rencontre de Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor en Allemagne.

1929 : Krach boursier à Wall Street, effondrement de l'économie partout dans le monde mais surtout chez les classes sociales peu élevées.

1930 : Adhésion officielle de Lucius Malefoy aux Mangemorts.

1933 : Tom Jedusor est nommé Chancelier de la République de Grindelwald, Allemagne après avoir fait de son parti d'extrême-droite la première force d'opposition en Allemagne.

1942 : Harry et Ron s'engagent dans l'armée britannique.

Je reste évidemment à votre entière disposition si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à me faire ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je ne prétends pas en maîtriser tous les codes, je suis donc ouverte aux critiques pertinentes et argumentées

Je merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, nous nous retrouvons mercredi prochain !

Berry Riddle


	3. Chapitre 2

Traitors

Les Brumes du Monde

 **Chapitre deux**

 **Disclaimer :** Quasiment tout appartient à JK Rowling, le reste vient de notre histoire à tous.

 **Le petit mot de Berry** : Merci aux revieweurs/euses qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot ! Je m'aperçois que j'ai omis de vous faire un petit résumé du découpage de la fic' (merci aux cours d'histoire qui me permettent de m'avancer dans la rédaction). Elle comprendra quatre parties, la première est la seule à faire des allers-retours dans le temps, je suis bien consciente du fait que ça peut perdre un peu les lecteurs ! C'est également la seule qui se déroulera directement pendant la Seconde guerre mondiale, n'oubliez pas le prologue ) Je n'ai pas d'estimation précise du nombre de chapitres étant donné que j'écris d'une semaine pour l'autre (ouh la vilaine !) en suivant mon plan évènementiel mais il s'agit d'une longue fic', c'est indéniable et je penche pour un minimum de 30 chapitres.

Concernant ce chapitre précisément, on fait la connaissance d'un de mes personnages favoris et on commence à entrer dans l'action ! Vous commencerez également à comprendre pourquoi j'ai mentionné des personnages légèrement OOC. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

…

 _Hiver 1943_

Drago attendait devant l'église du village depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, frissonnant dans le vent glacial. Son vieil ami Blaise devait l'y rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent aller prendre le thé mais il était en retard d'un quart d'heure, ce qui énervait grandement le blond. Grommelant dans son écharpe, il se souvint une fois de plus que Blaise était connu pour tout sauf sa ponctualité.

 _Juin 1935,_ Lac de Côme, Italie.

 _Tac tac tac. Soupir. Tac tac tac._

 _Lucius Malefoy était agacé. On lui avait promis quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Drago pendant sa réunion et il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une silhouette à l'horizon. Dix minutes qu'il attendait, son fils lisant sagement dans son hamac, inconscient de l'exaspération qui l'habitait. Il allait se lever pour secouer l'enfant, se résignant à l'emmener avec lui, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de course. Se redressant dans toute sa splendeur, Malefoy se prépara à accueillir le retardataire comme il se devait. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un gamin d'une douzaine d'années, à la peau ébène et au regard malicieux ! Assez grand malgré son évidente jeunesse, le garçon arborait un air fier et ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de la colère du grand homme en face de lui. Lucius était estomaqué. Un enfant noir_ **(1)** _veillerait sur son fils ? C'était là l'image même de l'expression « de la confiture donnée aux cochons » pensa-t-il._

 _« Dis donc gamin, c'est toi qu'on envoi ?! Retourne d'où tu viens, jamais je ne confierais ma propre chaire à un moutard de ta race ! » cracha-t-il._

 _Loin de se décontenancer, l'enfant lui répondit, amusé :_

 _« C'est bien moi milord. Blaise Zabini, pour vous servir ! Monsieur Jedusor m'a envoyé expressément pour votre fils, dois-je vraiment retourner le voir et lui faire part de votre refus ?_

 _Jedusor t'a envoyé, vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir comment aurait-il pu, sachant qu'il est actuellement en Allemagne ? » répliqua le patriarche d'un air suspicieux._

 _Sans départir de son petit sourire Blaise sortit de sa poche une enveloppe cachetée et la tendit à son interlocuteur._

Mon cher Lucius,

J'ai eu vent de ton voyage en Italie prévu pour cette semaine et je serais ravi d'en profiter pour discuter un peu avec toi. Ta femme m'a confirmé que tu serais accompagné de ton jeune fils, c'est pourquoi je te propose de confier sa garde au jeune Zabini pendant ta réunion, puis le temps que nous conversions autour d'une pinte **(2)**. C'est un enfant qui, j'en conviens, ne correspond pas à mes critères habituels de fréquentations mais je connais bien sa famille, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable et c'est chez eux que je loge actuellement **(3)**. Madame Zabini, qui m'a régulièrement aidé dans mes entreprises et dont la fortune n'a d'égal que mon intelligence, m'a fait part de nombreuses fois de la solitude de son unique garçon, c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé judicieux de réunir vos deux enfants le temps d'un après-midi. Blaise est très intelligent et je suis sûr que Drago et lui s'entendront parfaitement.

Nous nous retrouverons dans quelques heures,

 _Languidus vincentur_ **(4)**

T.E Jedusor, Lord Voldemort

 _Rassuré quoique stupéfait par la rare ouverture d'esprit dont faisait usage son compagnon, Lucius fit un signe de tête au garçon, lui montrant le hamac. Drago était assis, le dos parfaitement droit, attendant qu'on lui présente cet inconnu. Son père nomma Blaise du bout des lèvres et se détourna, pressé d'arriver enfin à cette réunion pour laquelle il était déjà en retard. Il avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres lorsqu'il se retourna et fit signe au compagnon de son fils. Celui-ci trotta vers lui, l'air interrogateur :_

 _« Oui missié_ **(5)** _? demanda-t-il insolemment._

 _Un conseil pour l'avenir petit ne fais jamais attendre un Malefoy » rétorqua Lucius en poussant l'adolescent à terre._

 _Se drapant dans sa dignité, il partit, définitivement cette fois. Il n'était pas dupe. Jedusor avait admis à demi-mot qu'il tolérait la proximité des Zabini uniquement parce que leur argent était nécessaire l'enfant sournois qu'il venait de quitter retrouverait bientôt sa place._

« Hé ben mon vieux, tu as l'air encore plus gelé que d'habitude ! Je pensais pourtant qu'on vous chauffait au Manoir. »

Un grand garçon musclé, au visage avenant et aux dents blanches se tenait devant lui. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'extirpant de ses souvenirs, et répondit à son ami :

« Bah tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois tu arriveras à l'heure, ça nous changera un peu et j'aurai moins froid.

Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses Dray. Je suis comme le bon vin des Français, plus on attend, meilleur je suis ! s'exclama Blaise amusé. T'avais l'air bien loin d'ici, il y a un problème vieux ?

Oh non, t'inquiète pas, je repensais à notre première rencontre. La tête de Père quand il t'a vu ! Cela reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs ! »

Blaise sourit. Oui c'était sans doute un de ses meilleurs souvenirs à lui aussi, un des seuls jours où Lucius Malefoy était resté coi devant lui, le gamin à la peau noir et au sourire plus brillant que le diamant. Le vieux s'était étouffé dans sa salive lorsque Drago et lui avaient exprimés le souhait de se revoir. Son fils, ami avec un gosse de cette engeance ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé : Drago n'avait certainement pas hérité du racisme de son père, Blaise était parfaitement conscient de l'intérêt uniquement monétaire que portait Jedusor à sa famille et les deux garçons s'étaient entendus comme larrons en foire. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois à correspondre et à se voir en période de vacances, Blaise avait finalement rejoint l'Angleterre en 1939, s'installant dans un des maisons de sa mère, à quelques kilomètres du Manoir Malefoy. Les garçons passaient énormément de temps ensemble et malgré leur totale opposition sur la plan physique, ils se sentaient comme frères dans leur cœur.

Reprenant ses esprits, Blaise regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur :

« - Alors Dray, il paraît que tu voulais me parler d'un truc, je cite « méga-super-giga important » ?

\- Ah oui euh… balbutia Drago. En fait c'est assez embarrassant et plutôt intime donc je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas te moquer de moi. »

Intrigué Blaise pencha la tête de côté, indiquant à Drago qu'il avait à présent toute son attention.

\- « En fait j'ai un petit souci. Tu te souviens quand cette famille de fermiers, les Granger, sont venus au manoir le mois dernier ?

\- Ah oui, c'était pour une histoire de vol de bétail non ? Tu parles bien d'un gros monsieur un peu sournois qui était accompagné de sa fille ?

\- Ceux-là précisément oui... répondit Drago en se mordillant la lèvre. Cette fille, on l'avait trouvé assez sympathique et on lui avait proposé de sortir avec nous.

\- Ah mais oui c'est exact ! Doux Jésus, que c'était drôle ! Elle t'a regardé comme si tu venais de Mars, on aurait dit qu'elle allait gober les mouches avec sa bouche grande ouverte ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

\- Oui oui, bon, en fait… Je l'ai revue » lâcha le blond.

Interdit, Blaise se gratta le crâne. Que voulait dire son ami par « revue » ? Avaient-ils échangé quelques mots en se croisant dans les rues du village ou avaient-ils eu un rendez-vous ? Cette option était problématique non pas que Blaise eût quoi que ce soit à reprocher à cette jeune fille mais elle était issue d'une famille de fermiers, assez riches et éduqués certes, mais certainement pas du niveau social de la famille Malefoy. Catastrophé, Blaise regarda son frère de cœur : si jamais Lucius apprenait que son héritier avait une relation avec la fille de ses fermiers, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau à tous les deux.

Drago avait aisément suivi le raisonnement de son ami. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi les pires craintes du brun.

\- «Je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est vraiment sérieux, avoua-t-il. On s'est rencontré par hasard et on a commencé à discuter, je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne aussi intéressée par l'art, la culture et les livres mise à part toi ! Elle connait tout, elle a une mémoire fantastique, quasi-photographique. On a parlé de romans, de peinture, des sonates qu'elle joue au violon, des Américains, des Français et de mille autres choses : c'était incroyable ! Et mon Dieu, pendant qu'elle parlait je voyais ses yeux s'illuminer, son sourire était rayonnant et elle avait des joues qui rosissaient avec le froid mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas et j'étais comme hypnotisé mon frère…

\- Alors vous vous êtes revus après ? interrogea doucement Blaise.

\- Ouais et plusieurs fois. Je l'ai invité pour le thé mais elle ne voulait pas que les villageois jasent auprès de ses parents. Alors on est allé se promener plusieurs fois, on s'est retrouvé au fond de son jardin et dans le petit bois derrière le manoir. Il faisait froid mais elle apportait à chaque fois un énorme tas de couvertures et on se quittait transpirant ! »

Drago ne s'arrêtait plus. Il paraissait comme étranger au monde extérieur, comme s'il revivait ces instants de bonheur en compagnie de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague mais ils brillaient au souvenir du sourire de son amie. Soudain il se tu, le souffle court.

\- « Tu ne t'es pas arrêté là, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Blaise.

\- J'ai fait une connerie Blaise... Une énorme connerie ! s'exclama Drago, les yeux fous. Elle était là, juste devant moi. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir tu comprends ? Putain mais quel con je suis… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin puisque Blaise avait compris. Le blond avait embrassé la fille du fermier et s'était engagé avec elle dans une relation amoureuse qui les mènerait tous deux à leur perte. Blaise connaissait les Granger de réputation et ce qu'il savait d'eux n'étaient pas bon : riches et avides de pouvoir et de gloire, tous savaient qu'ils tentaient de faire de leur fille Hermione une bête de foire pour les salons londoniens. De l'avis du brun c'était la voie la plus sûre pour que la jeune femme devienne au pire, une fille de mauvaise vie, au mieux la maitresse d'un riche notable. La famille Granger était un peu trop intelligente pour son propre bien et c'était particulièrement le cas de leur fille qui n'ignorait rien des desseins de ses parents mais qui n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper.

Blaise se fit un instant la réflexion que c'était peut-être là ce que recherchait Hermione : une échappatoire temporaire face à sa famille qui l'emprisonnait dans un salon de musique décoré avec trop de luxe pour que cela reste de bon goût. Cependant, il rejeta cette idée rapidement : il se souvenait bien de cette fille, et si elle lui avait paru diablement intelligente, elle semblait être une personne profondément intègre et droite.

Son ami semblait dévasté, comme si ses propres confidences lui avaient fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Une relation hors mariage pourquoi pas. Une nuit avec la fille du fermier, si tant est qu'elle reste secrète, pouvait passer aussi. Mais les deux combinés n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un aller simple pour l'exil concernant Hermione et une suppression de l'héritage pour Drago. Soudain, Blaise fût pris d'un affreux doute :

-« Rassure moi, elle n'est pas juive ta copine ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre eux mais si jamais ton père le savait, il l'enverrait dans ces affreux camps en Autriche !

\- Non mon ami, voilà au moins une chose à laquelle je ne me suis pas risqué. Et je te répète que ces camps ne sont que légendes urbaines et fausse propagandes de l'autre excité pour nous faire peur ! » répliqua Drago.

Blaise soupira. Voilà encore un autre débat sur lequel il ne souhaitait pas repartir le blond était persuadé que l'existence des « camps de la Mort » n'était que mensonges mais le brun savait de source sûre qu'ils existaient bel et bien, à sa plus grande horreur.

Drago regardait son ami, incertain. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise en se liant à Hermione mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui et il ne pouvait se résoudre à être séparé de la jeune fille. Il espérait juste que son ami le soutiendrait dans sa démarche et les aiderait, Hermione et lui à se voir en secret. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'une présence amicale et rassurante à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui saurait le protéger contre son père. Il avait pensé à se confier à sa mère mais elle était trop faible, pas assez forte pour garder son secret face aux multiples tortures mentales dont son père pouvait faire preuve.

Cependant, il avait visé juste. Si Blaise voyait cette relation comme une folie, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans que les sentiments entre les deux partis soient forts. Il ne pouvait s'opposer à pareille chose mais il pouvait les aider, les protéger. Oui, c'est bien cela qu'il ferait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son rôle de grand frère ?

Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. La première chose à faire était d'éloigner Lucius le plus régulièrement possible. Un air sournois vint prendre place sur son visage il avait une solution toute prête.

\- « Dis-moi Drago, tu m'as bien dit et répété que ton père n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à la notion de fidélité hein ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Non c'est vrai, il trompe ma mère aux yeux de tous depuis des années. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle peut le supporter mais après tout, cela lui permet d'être tranquille. Mais excuse-moi, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma relation avec Hermione, répondit Drago avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Eh bien, toi comme moi savons parfaitement que si Jedusor accorde une quelconque importance à ma mère c'est uniquement grâce à son argent mais son évidente beauté est un atout pour certaines négociations. De plus, ton père est un homme volage et avide de pouvoir. Ne penses-tu pas qu'on pourrait additionner ces deux variables pour maintenir ton père hors d'Angleterre ?

\- Tu essayes de me dire que si mon père prenait ta mère pour maitresse, elle le garderait auprès d'elle et de Lui et qu'Hermione et moi serions à l'abri ? dit Drago, le regard incrédule.

\- Oui c'est à peu près ça. D'autant plus que mère n'a jamais caché son intérêt pour ton père et le maître serait certainement ravi de cette « union », répondit Blaise, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

\- Pardon ? Tu l'appelles « le Maître » toi aussi ? Tu es des leurs maintenant Blaise ? s'exclama le blond, rougissant de fureur.

\- Pardon, ça m'a échappé ! Nous passons tellement de temps avec Nott, Goyle et tous les autres petits toutous à leurs papas que c'est rentré dans ma tête. Je suis désolé Drago, je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je sais comme tu es sensible à ce propos. »

Blaise était réellement navré. Il savait parfaitement que son ami ne supportait pas l'avilissement de son père auprès du Lord.

Car oui, désormais, on ne parlait plus de Tom Jedusor mais de Lord Voldemort. Suite à son élection en tant que chancelier, celui-ci avait pris le pouvoir peu à peu, de manière discrète et efficace. Il s'était constitué un gouvernement où figuraient deux de ses plus fidèles lieutenants **(6)** : Barty Croupton Junior, un jeune Mangemort qui avait connu une ascension fulgurante ayant pour cause une loyauté extrême envers les principes de leur leader et Corban Yaxley, un vieil intrigant qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le pouvoir. Jedusor avait comploté avec ses fidèles pendant de longs mois, discréditant ses opposants au Parlement Allemand et créant même des meurtres de toutes pièces pour ensuite accuser les « nuisibles » et les enfermer. Sa plus grande action, menant à son accession au pouvoir absolu, fût l'incendie dudit Parlement une nuit de février 1933. De nombreuses associations juives furent accusées de complot contre le gouvernement et plus de deux cent arrestations suivirent ce macabre évènement. Il avait fomenté un si complexe complot que bien que tous sachent que c'était lui, rien ne put être prouvé et les quelques malheureux qui avaient osés l'attaquer publiquement furent arrêtés avec les autres. L'été 1933 avait vu les dernières heures de l'Allemagne en tant que nation libre et accueillante l'arrêté proclamant l'avènement du régime autoritaire connu sous le nom de « Nach und Dunkel » **(7)** avait aussi été celui qui nommait officiellement Jedusor comme Lord Voldemort.

C'était bien un règne de terreur qui s'était mis en place en Allemagne, seuls les riches nobles appartenant aux vieilles familles pouvaient se targuer d'être à peu près à l'abri à moins de ne déplaire directement à leur dirigeant. Le Lord dirigeant s'était aussitôt lancé dans la conquête de l'Europe, pour la « purifier » et la « libérer du joug des misérables insectes qui gênaient le progrès ». C'était les propres mots de Voldemort, ceux-là même qui figuraient sur la déclaration de guerre lancée à la France, à la Russie et au Royaume-Uni. Ils furent les déclencheurs d'un des conflits les plus meurtriers de l'Histoire, mettant en marche une succession d'horreurs et de massacres qui allaient toucher le monde entier.

…

Notes du chapitre :

 **(1)** : Gardez à l'esprit que le racisme est encore omniprésent à cette époque et surtout de la part des nazis.

 **(2)** : On n'oublie pas que Jedusor est ici autrichien, et donc adepte d'une bonne bière à n'importe quel moment )

 **(3)** : Je prends ici le nom de Zabini au pied de la lettre : ce sont des nobles affranchis italiens qui ont fait fortune dans le commerce. Ils vivent en Italie mais possèdent de nombreuses villas en Europe et sont connus pour leur goût du raffinement.

 **(4)** : J'ai choisi de faire de cette phrase la devise de Voldemort : « Languidus vincentur » signifie « les faibles seront vaincus ».

 **(5)** : Ici Blaise fait un clin d'œil à ses propres origines d'esclave, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est juste un personnage particulièrement facétieux et avec beaucoup d'auto dérision !

 **(6)** : C'est une référence, pas forcément évidente je l'avoue, au fait que lorsque Hitler est nommé chancelier en 1933 il y a deux nazis au sein de son gouvernement.

 **(7)** : Pure invention de ma part, je n'avais aucune idée d'adaptation du 3ème Reich à l'univers HP « Nach und Dunkel » signifie en français « Nuit et ténèbres ».

Petit retour chronologique :

janvier 1933 : Tom Jedusor est nommé chancelier.

août 1933: Tom Jedusor s'auto-proclame dirigeant de l'Allemagne à la mort du Président Fudge. Il prend le titre de Lord Voldemort.

1935 : Rencontre de Blaise et Drago en Italie.

1933-1939 : Arrestation massives et actes de violence entre les populations persécutées et le gouvernement allemand.

1939 : Installation de Blaise en Angleterre suite a la déclaration de guerre de Voldemort.

Hiver 1943 : début de la relation entre Drago et Hermione.

 **Un mot de fin** : Ne vous étonnez pas si Drago n'apparaît pas ici comme un petit con méprisant, cela viendra plus tard et si on suit la chronologie du canon il l'est de moins en moins en grandissant… Pareil pour Jedusor, j'ai choisi ici de lui donner un aspect de leader charismatique et séduisant, qui manipule aussi bien ses alliés que ses ennemis : le Voldemort qui terrorise les Mangemorts n'est pas encore de la partie ! J'espère que vous appréciez l'apparition de Blaise, il va avoir un rôle très important tout au long de l'histoire ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à mercredi prochain !

Berry Riddle


	4. Chapitre 3

Traitors

 **Disclaimer** : Personne ne m'appartient, rien que l'histoire !

 **Le petit mot de Berry** : Oui je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu une semaine assez chargée et compliquée professionnellement et personnellement parlant mais tout va bien ! Je vous promets d'éviter au possible de nouveaux retards. Dans ce chapitre on entre plus dans l'action et on rencontre de nouveaux personnages, soyez sympas, dites bonjour ! Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ^^

 **Erratum** : Comme me l'a fait remarquer Drey Var Emris, l'antisémitisme en Europe ne se cantonne pas à l'Allemagne. J'avais effectivement oublié de préciser ce point mais je compte un peu l'occulter pour des facilités scénaristiques. Attention, je ne minimise pas l'antisémitisme au 20ème siècle pour autant hein ! C'est un sujet très délicat, je ne veux blesser personne, comprenez bien que c'est pour forcer un peu le côté manichéen des choses.

Première Partie : Les Brumes du Monde

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Hiver 1943_

Ronald Weasley avançait dans le froid, seul et frigorifié mais déterminé. On lui avait fait confiance et il avait une mission, il fallait la remplir. Son objectif n'était plus très loin maintenant et il apercevait de la lumière au loin. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé mais il ne devait renoncer sous aucun prétexte, il en fallait de la survie de plusieurs dizaines de soldats.

Au bout d'une heure, Ron se tenait enfin à l'entrée d'un petit village français. Il voyait tous les soldats britanniques qui y avaient fait escale, profitant du fait qu'il était abandonné et son cœur se serra. Il s'en voulait de troubler leur bonne humeur, leurs danses et leurs chants joyeux mais s'il ne le faisait pas il y aurait d'autres répercussions autrement plus importantes. Chancelant il fit quelques pas et s'avança dans la lumière : des cris se firent rapidement entendre et bientôt il fut sous la menace de nombreuses armes. Levant les bas en signe de paix, il bafouilla quelques mots dans un français correct, laissant volontairement son accent anglais ressortir.

« Bonjour, je suis le _Captain_ **(1)** Ronald Weasley, j'appartiens à la Royal Army du Royaume-Uni. Je suis envoyé par le Major Lupin, caserne 27-336-6 **(2)** , Salisbury, Wiltshire. J'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous délivrer !

\- Lupin hein ? J'le croyais mort ce vieux brigand tiens. Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire pour que tu te risques dans la nuit et la neige, sans escorte, visiblement blessé ?».

L'homme qui venait de parler était un grand brun, les cheveux emmêlés et bouclés mais qui, malgré la crasse, dégageait un charme évident. Ron put distinguer quelques tatouages qui étaient loin d'être récents sur ses poignets. Son interlocuteur semblait avoir quelques années de moins que ses parents mais son visage, malgré plusieurs cicatrices, ressemblait à celui d'un gamin malicieux, du genre qui allait faire une bêtise et s'en faisait d'avance une joie. Serrant la main qu'on lui tendait, Ron se sentit rassuré par la chaleur qui émanait de cet homme. Il retira son couvre-chef et se mit au garde à vous. Soudain l'homme rugit de rire :

\- Un Weasley hein ? Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence mais visiblement le monde est petit ! Où que l'on soit on finit toujours par tomber sur un de ces satanés rouquins ! Je suis le _Major_ **(3)** Black petit, Sirius Black, caserne 26-459-7, Grand Londres. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Black ? Sirius Black ? Mais vous êtes le parrain d'Harry ! s'écria Ron.

\- Effectivement oui. Comment va mon filleul ? C'est ton coéquipier ? » répondit tranquillement Sirius.

Ron était estomaqué : cet homme était une légende chez lui : accusé à tort du meurtre des parents d'Harry, il avait été le bouc émissaire du gouvernement lors du début de la guerre, tout le monde l'accusant d'avoir tissé un réseau de criminels en prison, pour finalement être réhabilité grâce à Harry. Sirius était immédiatement parti se battre et était à présent connu pour sa haine vis-à-vis des MM. On disait qu'il les tuait à la batte de baseball lorsqu'ils refusaient de coopérer et de fournir des renseignements. Ron avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce personnage mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage excepté dans les journaux qui diffusaient des avis de recherches du criminel crasseux et il n'était pas déçu : il était bien plus avenant qu'auparavant, la lueur des lampadaires faisant briller sa dent en argent.

Il se senti aussitôt vraiment bête face à cet homme qui n'avait peur de rien mais était prêt à mourir pour la paix malgré tout le mal que ce monde lui avait fait. Ron se reprit bien vite cependant, se souvenant de l'urgence de mission :

« Euh oui c'est exact, il allait pas mal quand je l'ai quitté. Par contre, vous, vous n'irez pas bien si vous ne déguerpissez pas sur le champ ! s'écria-t-il.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Black, les sourcils froncés.

\- On a enfin réussi à déchiffrer la machine des Allemands **(4)** ! Plusieurs cibles, dont ce village, sont au menu chez les Bosches. Si vous ne bougez pas, dans quelques heures vous serez envahis par des chars allemands pleins de gars armés jusqu'aux dents. On ne peut pas tout éviter, ce serait trop suspect vous voyez donc on a décidé de bouger les casernes petit à petit, vers un nouvel objectif. Il fallait que vous soyez informé le plus tard possible, pour pas que la panique monte !

\- Donc tu es en train de nous dire que cet endroit va sauter à l'aube c'est ça ? demanda Sirius, un air sournois se peignant sur son visage.

\- Exact ! Donc prenez vos hommes et on débarrasse le plancher si vous voulez bien ! » s'exclama nerveusement Ron.

Il n'aimait pas l'air de conspirateur qu'avait son supérieur. Cela sentait les problèmes à plein nez et ça, il connaissait un peu trop bien. Il voulait juste partir le plus vite possible, il avait une hanche à soigner quand même !

« Bon Weasley, repose toi un peu, on va tout ranger vite fait. LES GARS ! Vous avez entendu ? Je vous veux dans une heure, prêt à partir, les retardataires je les laisse derrière moi ! » gueula Sirius. « Je vais leur préparer un petit comité d'accueil moi… » marmonna-t-il sournoisement.

« Ma parole mais vous êtes fou ! Ils sauront qu'on les a démasqués si vous leur tendez un piège ! coupa Ron.

\- Hé bien regarde attentivement Weasley, tu vas voir, je vais leur faire un cadeau de bienvenu et ils penseront tous que c'est de leur faute… » rétorqua le brun, clignant de l'œil.

…

Lucius Malefoy arpentait son salon d'un pas décidé, réfléchissant aux paroles de son fils. Une visite chez Madame Zabini serait tout à fait appréciable oui, d'autant plus qu'il pourrait y voir son maître en toute tranquillité. Il n'en pouvait plus de se terrer dans son manoir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des quelques badauds qui trainaient l'œil avide d'apercevoir un criminel recherché pour trahison. De plus, il souhaitait depuis longtemps voir la riche dame dans son lit. Certes, c'était une femme indigne de lui et de rang inférieur, cependant, si son maître la gardait depuis si longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvaise non ? Le charme des femmes « exotiques » était connu partout dans le monde mais Lucius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter... Et puis, une invitation de la part de la maîtresse elle-même ne se refuse pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était décidé, il irait. En hiver, il préférait de loin être en Italie, proche du soleil et de l'action plutôt qu'en Angleterre où il était _persona non grata._ Il lui fallait juste inventer un prétexte assez plausible pour partir rapidement, non pas que Narcissa se fasse des illusions sur leur mariage mais plutôt vis-à-vis de son travail. Son entreprise penserait qu'il fuyait et se rebellerait contre lui si jamais il leur offrait l'image d'un homme craintif et lâche. Ah comme il avait hâte de partir !

 **…**

Hermione et Drago profitaient de quelques instants de tranquillité dans le jardin d'hiver du manoir. Leurs joues étaient rosies par la fraicheur de l'air mais leurs cœurs étaient bouillants, plein d'une ardeur nouvelle quant à l'annonce du départ de Lord Malefoy. Ils chuchotaient discrètement, assis derrière une haie de roses d'hiver qui embaumaient l'atmosphère. Si on avait un jour demandé à Hermione si elle aurait jamais pensé vivre un tel bonheur, la réponse eût été assurément négative. Elle ne pouvait se résigner au fait que cette idylle était condamnée dès le départ et souhaitait plus que tout s'enfuir avec Drago. S'enfuir, loin de la guerre, de leurs parents, de l'argent et de la société qui les séparait. Mais Hermione était aussi la bonté faite femme et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses parents, seuls en pleine guerre, sans assurance que leur fils unique soit en vie. Son projet était plus raisonnable : elle voulait attendre la fin du conflit, qui semblait pointer le bout de son nez, et partir étudier aux Etats-Unis. Après quelques mois, Drago la rejoindrait et ils s'établiraient secrètement, lui enseignant tout son savoir aux plus jeunes, elle écrivant et découvrant sans cesse de nouveaux domaines dignes de son intérêt. C'était un peu idyllique, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser fréquemment tant elle était sûr d'aimer Drago à vie.

Lui était plus discret mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il aimait Hermione plus que sa propre mère mais il était douloureusement conscient du fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux ensemble tant que son père serait en vie. Narcissa aurait accepté une telle union du bout des lèvres et seulement si son fils l'avait menacé de disparaître mais elle l'aurait accepté, elle. Lucius aurait à peine pris le temps d'écouter Drago qu'elle serait déjà en route pour un de ces fameux camps dont Blaise lui parlait à longueur de journées, si tant est qu'ils existaient. Jamais Drago ne laisserait son père faire du mal à sa belle et c'est pour cela que l'issue du combat lui paraissait déjà écrite. Un jour viendrait où il devrait se séparer d'Hermione pour ne pas leur faire de mal à tous les deux et son cœur se serrait d'avance à cette pensée. Il huma les cheveux d'Hermione qui reposaient sur son épaule, un doux parfum de verveine, de feu de bois et de fleurs lui chatouillait les narines. Bien malheureux était Drago Malefoy en ce jour de décembre 1943, si près et si loin de son amour.

 **…**

Le feu, le sang. Des cris partout et au milieu, un rire tonitruant mais étouffé par les bruits d'explosions. Ron ne savait pas s'il était plus terrifié ou épouvanté. Sirius avait été brillant mais si cruel. « En même temps, se raisonna-t-il, c'était eux ou les allemands ». En temps de guerre il fallait choisir. Sirius avait renvoyé toute la compagnie à l'abri dans la montagne et était resté avec Ron pour vérifier l'efficacité de son dispositif : il avait dissimulé plusieurs charges explosives sous des corps de blessés morts de leurs blessures, imbibé d'alcool de cuisine la paille des fermes et s'était lui-même chargé de tirer dans le tas pour mettre le feu à tout le village. Les allemands, qui avaient attaqués sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si le village était occupé, avaient tous cru qu'un de leurs tirs avait été maladroit et avait atteint de vieilles voitures entassées dans un coin de la place principale. Tout avait sauté, les armes, le village et les Allemands avec. C'était grandiose mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêche de ressentir de la compassion pour ces bougres d'une vingtaine d'années, arrachés à leurs familles pour combattre dans une guerre qui n'aboutissait pas à la victoire promise. Le roux cligna des yeux rapidement, revenant à ce qui se passait devant lui. Dans une grimace il porta la main à sa hanche qui le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Il espérait que Black l'escorte jusqu'au point de secours le plus proche, peut-être même pourrait-il appuyer sa demande de permission. Treize mois qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille et ses amis. Bien sûr il voyait Harry quotidiennement mais il voulait serrer Hermione dans ses bras, boire une bière avec Neville et revoir son amie de cœur, Lavande. Elle lui manquait tellement, ses rires, ses joues rouges sous l'effet du froid, son bonne humeur à toute épreuve… Oh bien sûr qu'elle pouvait être pénible avec son amour ses ragots et sa tendance à la superficialité mais Ron savait parfaitement qu'il était chanceux qu'une fille comme elle veuille bien de lui.

Il n'était qu'un petit fils d' _esquire_ **(5)** , un noble sans titre et au petit domaine. Sa famille était particulièrement nombreuse et vivait dans la simplicité ce qui lui valait des regards méprisants de la part de leurs pairs sur son passage. Evidemment qu'avec six fils les Weasley ne pouvaient prétendre à un train de vie luxueux ils étaient déjà heureux de vivre somme toute confortablement d'avoir établi leurs garçons ! L'aîné, Bill, était au service de la banque Barclays **(6)** et s'était marié deux ans auparavant avec une charmante française nommée Fleur qui travaillait avec lui. Charlie avait été très tôt pris en apprentissage auprès d'un zoologiste écossais, réputé pour ses travaux sur les reptiles. C'était un solitaire, éternel célibataire qui préférait la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes. Le suivant, Percy, était un jeune homme ambitieux qui avait réussi, à force de travail acharné et de patience, à intégrer le cabinet du Secrétaire d'Etat aux Affaires étrangères, Anthony Eden (7). Venaient ensuite les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, de facétieux inventeurs de jouets pour enfants ils avaient créés de leurs propres mains un commerce qui faisait fureur dans la région et Molly espérait bien que leur renommée allait séduire quelques jeunes filles. Enfin Ron arrivait, un bon garçon, généreux comme personne et toujours prêt à aider son prochain. Il avait aidé ses parents au domaine mais s'était engagé dans l'armée dès que son âge l'avait permis. Ron était parfois indélicat et un peu immature mais son sourire rayonnant de joie et son humour désastreux en faisait un personnage sympathique à tous égards.

Il aimait la bonne nourriture, son confort personnel et avait besoin de repères pour se sentir à l'aise en société. De ce fait, son engagement dans l'armée avait beaucoup surpris : le petit Ronnie, loin de sa maman, entre les cadavres et les explosions ? Il avait rétorqué que de toute façon il était sur le point d'être appelé : pourquoi retarder inutilement l'échéance ? Il voulait se battre pour son pays, pour sa liberté. Il avait son meilleur ami, Harry, à ses côtés et tous deux avaient le cœur gonflés d'espoir et de promesses fantaisistes sur le conflit. Finalement ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis tous les deux : les premiers combats avaient été violents et cruels mais ils en étaient ressortis plus forts et encore plus déterminés. Le courage et leur habileté au combat s'étaient manifestés de nombreuses fois depuis l'année précédente et tous deux avaient reçus plusieurs médailles et même une permission. Mais quel courage, avait-on dit dans toutes les casernes de la région, lorsqu'ils l'avaient refusée, arguant que revoir leurs familles affaiblirait leur ardeur au combat ! Les deux amis avaient souvent regretté ce choix, les faisant prendre conscience qu'ils pouvaient ne jamais revoir leurs proches mais leur volonté s'était raffermie à la lecture des courriers qu'ils recevaient régulièrement. Hermione leur faisait part de ses progrès au violon, en algèbre et en botanique.

Ah cette Hermione ! Toujours prête à en apprendre plus, avide de connaissances et dévoreuse de savoirs. Souvent Ron regrettait que son amie ne soit pas née noble : elle aurait été tellement plus gratifiée pour son intelligence hors du commun… Elle lui manquait, pour sûr. Sa dernière lettre lui avait donné l'impression de parler à une autre personne : c'était les mots d'une Hermione plus enjouée que jamais qu'il avait lu. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à leur partager mais ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de la coucher par écrit : c'était en tout cas ce qu'avait pu déchiffrer Ron au travers du langage codé de la jeune fille. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, d'aller courir dans la forêt avec elle, de l'aider à travailler à la cuisine, de l'écouter avec ennui parler de ses fichus bouquins. C'était quelque chose dont il avait horreur avant la guerre mais l'atrocité du conflit lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de petites choses du quotidien telle que celle-ci et cette soporifique activité en venait à lui manquer.

Oui définitivement, son foyer lui manquait. Il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer se reposer quelques semaines avant de revenir sur le front, plus énergique que jamais.

 **…**

Des gémissements retentissaient de partout. L'air était saturé de moiteur, de transpiration et de pourriture. Le peu d'eau dont ils disposaient avait un un goût de souffre et la couleur de la vase. Un jeune blond toussa un coup, grelottant. C'était comme si plus il faisait froid, plus on leur enlevait le peu d'habits dont ils disposaient. Cet épuisement physique et mental mettait à mal le précaire équilibre de l'esprit du garçon. Il sentait ses démons intérieurs reprendre peu à peu des forces mais luttait autant que possible pour les maintenir à l'écart. Son ami, le cheveu brun et ras, était affalé sur la paillasse voisine de la sienne. Sa fièvre ne baissait pas depuis plusieurs heures, malgré les soins élémentaires prodigués par le médecin français du baraquement d'en face. Il lui faudrait chercher le supérieur au lever du jour si la situation ne s'améliorait pas et il pouvait déjà anticiper les sévices qu'il allait subir en punition pour cette perte de temps. Il s'ennuyait, passait le temps comme il le pouvait. Il pouvait à présent compter ses côtes et leur netteté lui faisait peur. Ses cheveux, autrefois fournis et brillants, étaient à présent ternes et fins. Son visage était émacié, on lui donnait facilement dix ans de plus. Son évidente musculature avait fondu à cause du manque de sport, de leur malnutrition et il avait fini par se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il essayait souvent de se rappeler des visages de ses proches mais tout lui paraissait si dur et si loin. Il entrevoyait parfois un sourire de sa mère, un regard de son père mais tout finissait par lui échapper comme une fumée tenace mais insaisissable.

Il jeta un regard vers son ami. Ils avaient de la chance de s'être trouvé tous les deux. Ils venaient d'Angleterre, étaient férus de récits de batailles glorieuses et de héros légendaires et avaient vaillamment combattu sur le front jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il ne savait plus trop comment mais ils s'étaient retrouvés ici il y a quelques semaines, deux mois tout au plus. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps dans cet endroit. Depuis leur arrivée il ne s'était toujours pas décidé : valait-il mieux être mort qu'ici ou non ?

Le garçon à côté de lui remua. Cormac sourit et tendit une main vers son ami qui papillonnait des yeux. « Eh Andrew, mon vieux, ça va aller ? ».

 **…**

Notes du chapitre :

 **(1) :** J'ai choisi d'utiliser la hiérarchie de l'armée britannique, ça me paraissait plus naturel. Le Captain est le supérieur du lieutenant mais le subordonné du Major. Ce rang, assez élevé se justifie par les récompenses qu'ont reçu Ron et Harry. En français c'est l'équivalent du Capitaine (en dessous du commandant).

 **(2)** : Alors ça j'admets que c'est une pure invention de ma part. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça fonctionnait comme ça mais bon, au moins j'instaure un peu d'originalité et de nouveauté ! Les numéros sont pris vraiment au hasard.

 **(3)** : Pareil que pour le Captain, le Major n'existe pas littéralement en français pour ce grade, ce serait plutôt le Commandant.

 **(4)** : Petite référence à la machine Enigma, décodée par Alan Turing. (Allez voir le film Imitation Game sur le sujet, il a des défauts mais il est très intéressant et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle ^^).

 **(5)** : Le titre d' _esquire_ est attribué aux petits nobles anglais se situant tout en bas de la hiérarchie, ils ne possèdent pas de titre ou de particule à proprement parlé, en général ils vivent des rentes de leur domaine.

 **(6)** : La banque Barclays est une véritable banque britannique qui a été créé en 1896. C'est l'une des plus importantes au Royaume-Uni.

Le retour chronologique me paraît inutile pour ce chapitre. Si vous ne l'avez pas compris, tout se passe à l'hiver 1943 de manière parallèle.

 **Le mot de la fin** : Pffiou c'était un chapitre compliqué à écrire ! J'avais toujours l'impression d'en avoir écrit des tonnes alors que pas du tout, bonjour le moral… J'espère que ma manière de procéder avec les personnages et l'espace-temps ne vous gêne pas trop, je le fais pour qu'on ait vraiment un sentiment de progression de toute part dans le récit. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Ron mais je vous promets d'éviter le Ron-bashing, ce n'est pas utile pour l'histoire ! On entrevoit de nouveaux personnages, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

Berry Riddle


	5. Chapitre 4

Traitors

 **Disclaimer** : L'histoire seule m'appartient, les personnages sont à Dame Rowling.

 **Le petit mot de Berry** : Oups, désolée j'ai un gros souci de connexion chez moi, j'ai dû aller squatter chez une amie pour pouvoir publier ^^ Je reviens avec un chapitre riche en évènements, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Encore merci aux reviewers et en particulier à **Swagranger** pour sa fidélité ! Bonne lecture :)

Les Brumes du Monde

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Décembre 1943_

Après plusieurs jours de repos à l'infirmerie de Fontainebleau, Ron attendait impatiemment la réponse de son état-major à sa demande de permission. Il était sûr de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir, positive c'était indiscutable. Il n'usait pas souvent de sa renommée en tant que jeune médaillé mais cette fois il avait appuyé sa demande en soulignant le travail et le courage mis en œuvre depuis son entrée dans l'armée. C'eût été un scandale parmi les militaires si l'un de leurs plus jeune et plus vaillant _Captain_ se voyait refuser une permission alors que certains officiers de base l'obtenaient, moins de six mois après la dernière.

Fort de cette certitude, Ron se rendit d'un pas vif au bureau du médecin en chef, s'imaginant déjà la joie de sa famille en le revoyant après ces longs mois d'absence. Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans le bureau étriqué, reconnaissant son supérieur direct, le Major Lupin qui affichait un air préoccupé, le médecin en chef qui se massait les tempes, épuisé ainsi que le Major Black qui semblait bien le seul de la pièce à être à la fois heureux et en forme.

« Messieurs, bien le bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici : aurais-je le privilège d'être raccompagné chez moi avec vous à mes côtés ? demanda nerveusement Ron.

\- Ahem… Hé bien Weasley, pour tout vous dire, il semblerait que vous ne rentriez pas tout de suite. Nous avons encore besoin de vous répondit Lupin, embêté.

\- PARDON ? » s'exclama le rouquin, outré.

Il rougissait littéralement de fureur. On osait lui refuser une permission ? Depuis plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille, refusant les congés, toujours prêt à servir l'armée, et maintenant qu'il était blessé on lui refusait un maigre repos ? C'était à en devenir fou !

« Vous êtes vraiment culottés vous tous ! Merde à la fin, j'ai tout autant le droit de rentrer chez moi que les autres, je refuse de me faire marcher dessus ! A ça, quand on a besoin de chair à canon, l'est toujours là le petit Ronald, l'est bien sympathique mais quand je demande enfin une permission après des mois de bons et loyaux services on me la refuse ? Vous allez le regretter et amèrement ! grinça-t-il.

\- Hé Weasley, fais pas l'enfant. La guerre nous fait tous chier et toi tu te plains alors que tu vas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Souris un peu ! pouffa Sirius.

\- Ben vous me permettrez de me plaindre un peu pour une fois Major. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez alors explicitez un peu ou bien je me casse d'ici. Purement et simplement et faudra pas venir me chercher ! répliqua sèchement Ron.

\- Mr. Weasley taisez-vous donc coupa le médecin. Contre mon avis de docteur et contre le vôtre visiblement, vous n'allez pas rentrer chez vous. En effet, il semblerait que le gouvernement ait besoin de vous pour une tâche tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, importante. Il se trouve que le plus grand réseau de résistance britannique, parrainé par les services secrets, a récemment perdu un de ses membres. Vous êtes trop fatigué pour retourner sur le front mais vous pouvez être utile aux Alliés : vous êtes affecté dès lundi prochain en région parisienne sous le nom de Ferdinand de Saint Sulpice. Je laisse le Major Lupin vous expliquer le reste.

\- Ronald, vous êtes à présent un arriviste et opportuniste français, riche comme Crésus mais discret car vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accuse de collaborer. Vous allez essayer de vous rapprocher des Allemands qui tiennent Paris. Je vais vous faire passer quelques codes et lettres qui prouveront que vous êtes en possession d'informations véridiques sur l'armée française, énonça d'une voix claire son supérieur.

\- Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur Weasley. Harry est affecté aussi, il sera ton valet ! » s'esclaffa Sirius.

A ces mots Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lui, le petit noble désargenté, toujours dans l'ombre de son ami qui était certes riche mais sans titre de noblesse, connu seulement pour sa destinée tragique ! Harry et lui étaient comme des frères mais dans la société anglaise, Ron était largement inférieur à son meilleur ami il ne s'en plaignait pas mais était parfois un peu mélancolique face aux réactions qu'avaient les gens quand ils le découvraient, bien moins fin et délicat que Harry, séduisant certes mais tellement moins élégant. C'était une belle revanche qu'on lui offrait là ! Et puis, comment refuser et laisser le brun seul, au milieu de tous les mangeurs de saucisses ? Ah ça non on n'e l'y prendrait pas à laisser ses amis seuls dans la tourmente !

« Hé bien puisque vous semblez avoir déjà tout réglé je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner je suppose. Prévenez au moins ma famille, histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Comment je fais pour vous contacter ou vous voir ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que le Major Black fait ici ? demanda Ron, les sourcils haussés.

\- Retiens ta joie Weasley mais c'est moi votre superviseur sur cette mission ! C'est pas trop chouette ? Ah qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser ! dit Sirius, qui avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on annonce Noël en avance.

\- Oh quel bonheur, j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes, maugréa Ron. Même pas le temps de manger une tarte de Maman et me voilà encore embarqué dans les problèmes. Je vous jure que si je meurs à cause de vous, je vous tue **(1)** !

\- Ouhlala, j'en tremble ! Bon aller, file te reposer encore un peu, nous partons demain matin pour Paris mais nous devons être sûr que tout sera prêt avant l'arrivée du grand Manitou, répliqua le brun.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, tu verras une fois là-bas… Ce sont plutôt les Allemands qui doivent se soucier de l'arrivée de Dumbledore sur Paris ! » répondit Lupin souriant.

Et voilà, Ron s'était encore fourré dans un pétrin pas possible. Un agent secret hein ? Il fallait vraiment être fou pour accepter une telle chose. Fou ou suicidaire, ce qui équivalait à la même chose pour lui : maintenant commençait la partie de cache-cache avec la Mort.

…

 _Maître,_

 _Je suis inquiet. A dire vrai, nous le sommes tous. Nous avons eu des échos de la progression de l'Armée Rouge_ **(2)** _ces dernières semaines et ici la crainte commence à agiter les rangs. Je soupçonne Petitgrow de préparer sa fuite et Avery commence à donner de moins en moins de nouvelles. Je redoute qu'un vent de rébellion vole sur les camps que Madame Zabini et moi-même supervisons. Notre entente se passe toutefois pour le mieux. J'attends vos directives pour agir mais je suggère que les rebelles soient envoyés avec les prisonniers politiques dans les camps de travail : de cette manière nous ne perdons pas d'effectif mais ils connaîtront le prix du soulèvement._

 _J'attends vos ordres, en espérant pour que tout se règle rapidement._

 _Longue vie à Nacht und Dunkel,_

Languidus vincentur

 _Votre dévoué serviteur,_

 _Lucius Malefoy_

…

Severus Rogue s'avançait dans les couloirs du baraquement, le nez froncé, comme à son habitude. Il entendait les cris des prisonniers, sentait l'odeur putride qui s'élevait des cellules.

Il a été appelé pour un cas extrême en chambre 67. «Une chambre, oui c'est exactement ainsi que cela doit s'appeler. Bande d'enfoirés» pense-t-il. Il atteint la porte de la cellule et toque une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La dernière est la bonne, il entend une voix faible qui lui ordonne d'entrer. Deux corps sont étalés par terre, tremblant mais pas de la même façon. Un des garçons se redresse et le reconnait, son visage s'éclairant. Il est connu parmi les prisonniers que Rogue, malgré son caractère de cochon et son mépris permanent, vaut bien mieux que l'ensemble des médecins du camp. Meilleur et bien moins tordu, il ne cache absolument pas à ses patients qu'il n'est pas là de son plein gré, cela les met en confiance et il peut parfois glaner des informations utiles pour l'autre côté.

Il tient cependant un discours différent devant ses supérieurs. Discret et fidèle, il s'est rendu indispensable au sein du camp et plus largement au sein du régime. Il a caché ses origines britanniques depuis ses vingt ans et cela ne risque pas de changer. Il a gardé un seul et unique contact de son ancienne vie mais quel contact ! Le vieux fou ne se lasse pas de le pousser à bout, lui demandant toujours plus, donnant toujours moins. Nous sommes en 1943, cela fait près de vingt ans qu'il joue double jeu dans ce pays froid et austère. Il espère que cela se finira bientôt, il ne pourra plus tenir longtemps : deux, trois ans tout au plus.

Enfin il se penche vers le garçon aux yeux grands ouverts : il le reconnait, c'est le gamin Granger, l'héritier d'une famille aisée dont la fille commence tout doucement à être connue dans les cercles de bonnes familles, même ici. Le jeune homme a les cheveux quasiment rasés mais on sent que s'ils étaient laissés libres ils seraient touffus et volumineux. Andrew tend la main vers le médecin et murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Monsieur, aidez-le. Je vous en prie, aidez-le. Il est en train de partir, il va me laisser. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse, je serais seul sinon. Il a crié toute la nuit, j'ai dû mettre un vieux bout de cuir dans sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Je n'ai pas d'eau, rien à manger, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Vous sortez juste d'un épisode de forte fièvre Granger, ne jouez pas les héros. Votre ami en revanche présente des signes vitaux tout à fait normaux, il ne semble pas blessé, il est même extraordinairement en forme pour quelqu'un qui est ici depuis un mois.

\- Un mois déjà... Je ne réalisais pas », répond doucement le jeune homme.

Severus se rend compte que le garçon est parti dans ses pensées. Il le secoue légèrement par l'épaule, s'accroupit.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on appelé ? interroge-t-il.

\- Il est malade Monsieur Rogue. Dans sa tête. Il me l'a dit, il a des problèmes depuis longtemps. Quelques fois il oublie ce qu'il a dit, ce qu'il a fait. Il voit des choses qui n'existent pas. Il me dit quelque chose et il en est persuadé, si fort que je suis tenté de le croire mais je sais que c'est faux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soignez-le. Donnez-lui un sirop, une piqure, quelque chose. Il faut qu'il guérisse. »

Rogue hoche la tête et promet qu'il va essayer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'a ce garçon mais quelque chose lui titille l'esprit. Ce n'est pas anodin, c'est sûr. Il repart vers son office et soupire lourdement. Non, il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps.

…

Hermione est préoccupée. On leur a annoncé il y a quelques jours la victoire des russes à Stalingrad et elle espère de tout cœur que cette accalmie va effectivement permettre à Ron et Harry de revenir quelques jours parmi eux pour Noël cependant, aucune nouvelle, rien depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle s'inquiète déjà beaucoup en temps normal mais là, ça atteint des proportions faramineuses ! Elle est en permanence sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre télégramme, une lettre ou même un message à la radio. Et si Drago est patient, son état de stress permanent met les pauvres nerfs du garçon à rude épreuve. Il voyait déjà peu son amie mais si en plus elle ne se préoccupe pas de lui il n'a rien à faire là !

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à attendre qu'Hermione l'écoute en cessant de laisser dériver son regard au loin, lassé, Drago sort brusquement du jardin d'hiver où ils se sont réfugiés.

Hermione met quelques minutes à réaliser que le jeune homme est partit et quitte sa rêverie, troublée. Elle sort à son tour, d'un pas hésitant, cherchant autour d'elle une silhouette altière, aux cheveux plus blancs que blonds. Elle finit par le voir, au bord de l'étang, le regard sombre. Hésitante elle s'approche de lui, tendant une main en avant.

« Drago ? Ça ne va pas ? demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Putain non Hermione, ça va pas ! J'en ai marre d'entendre parler à longueur de temps de tes amis si parfait, de leur courage, de ton inquiétude. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois inquiète mais ne regrette pas les morts si tu n'as pas su profiter d'eux vivants ! crache le blond.

\- Les morts ? Quels morts ? Tu sais quelque chose Drago ? Dis-moi ! presse Hermione.

\- MERDE ! Je ne sais rien, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, comment le pourrais-je ? Tu vois, tu n'as plus que ça en tête, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton attitude ! Tu es sur les nerfs, tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tu vis ta vie dans ta tête, mais ça se passe ici Hermione, pas sur les champs de batailles français !

\- Moi je suis sur les nerfs ? Mais qui fait un caprice là, je te le demande ! En fait tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre mec jaloux, complètement égoïste. Mes amis sont dehors, à se faire tirer dessus et toi tu es là, à te plaindre parce que tu n'as pas autant de câlins que tu voudrais ! Vraiment, tu me dégoute. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas à la guerre avec les autres.

\- J'ai une dispense réplique Drago du bout des lèvres. J'ai été exempté pour problèmes de santé.

\- Ah ouais, tiens donc ! Et on peut savoir lesquels ? demande Hermione avec perfidie.

\- Non. »

La réponse fuse, sèche et concise. Il ne lui dira pas. En vérité il n'y aucun problème, du moins l'espère-t-il. Il ne veut simplement pas lui avouer que chez les nobles, seuls les militaires de formations se battent. Trop de familles ont disparu, leurs héritiers morts à la guerre, le risque est trop grand aujourd'hui pour qu'on laisse les quelques miettes d'aristocratie restantes se perdre. C'est comme ça depuis des années et s'il s'est demandé si ce n'était pas complètement injuste, il ne le regrette pas. Sans cela, jamais il ne l'aurait rencontré. Elle serait restée une jeune fille au joli sourire dans la campagne profonde du Wiltshire, la fille des fermiers. Avec elle il a trouvé un point d'encrage, une personne avec qui il se sent à sa place, vraiment. « Elle ne se rend pas compte » se dit-il. Il lui expliquera plus tard. Ou pas du tout. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le prenne pour un lâche mais c'est ce qu'il est n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon il n'est pas fait pour se battre sur le front. A la rigueur, comme stratège il aurait pu être utile : il est malin, fourbe parfois et ne sous-estime jamais l'ennemi. Ses notions de stratégie militaire sont toutefois limitées. Et de toute façon, existe-t-il une seule personne ici qui pense que son père l'aurait laissé partir ? Ah ça non, même si lui l'avait voulu, jamais Lucius n'aurait laissé partir son fils unique, si beau et si intelligent, si fier et maître de lui.

Il tourne les talons, et s'enfuit vers le Manoir. Elle est abasourdie. Leur fragile bonheur est fissuré, prêt à voler en éclats. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour ses amis ? Ils sont à portée de tir, peut-être même déjà morts et elle devrait vivre comme si de rien n'était ? Ils devaient revenir il y a plus d'une semaine, ils l'ont annoncé. Ils ne sont pas là le seront-ils un jour ?

Elle se tord les mains, les larmes menacent de couler sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, à qui parler. La silhouette est encore visible au loin mais le vent se lève et avec lui la neige. Si elle ne rentre pas maintenant, elle ne rentrera pas du tout. Soudain, elle a une idée. Elle se souvient de sa maison au pied de la colline là-bas, elle espère qu'il y est toujours. Elle presse le pas vers sa propre demeure, espérant l'atteindre avant que la neige ne la perde. Avec un peu de chances elle pourra le voir demain. « Oui, c'est une bonne idée, c'est cela qu'il faut faire. » pense-t-elle.

…

 _Janvier 1944_

Coiffés comme à la dernière mode mais en toute sobriété, Ferdinand de Saint-Sulpice et son assistant Robert Clichet **(3)** avançaient fièrement sur les pavés parisiens. Ils n'avaient pas l'air préoccupés par les regards peu amènes que les vieilles femmes et les enfants leur lançaient, roulant presque des mécaniques devant les jeunes filles qui marchaient presque silencieusement sur les trottoirs. Ils passaient ici chaque lundi et vendredi, hochant la tête à l'intention des officiers qu'ils croisaient, récoltant à leur tour un coup d'œil.

Au départ cela avait été difficile pour les deux hommes : on les regardait avec méfiance, ils subissaient des contrôles d'identité plusieurs fois par jour et s'étaient déjà fait dépouiller deux fois ! Cependant, à force de politesse et de salut respectueux, ils avaient fini par faire comprendre aux Allemands qu'ils n'étaient pas de dangereux résistants mais de sages notables ayant à cœur le bon fonctionnement des affaires. Quelques billets laissés négligemment tombés par terre n'étaient pas en reste, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Ainsi, Ron et Harry marchaient, bien cachés sous leur nouvelle identité, s'avançant vers la préfecture. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un contact de Lupin, une taupe à la préfecture depuis 1938 : autant dire un vétéran vu la dangerosité du poste. Cet homme devait faire transiter les informations qu'ils avaient réunies et leur fournir de nouveaux objectifs. De plus, il était un des seuls, avec Sirius et Dumbledore, à savoir qu'en plus de leurs activités sous couvertures, Ron et Harry avaient développé une petite activité de terroristes. En effet, les deux compères s'étaient rendu comptes que certains quartiers de Paris étaient parfaitement accessibles par les égouts, en plus d'être moins surveillés et ils s'étaient fait une joie de profiter de ce laisser-aller. Quelques mots discrets glissés à gauche et à droite et ils avaient reçu une caisse, pleine de livres à la mode, tous évidés et remplis de vieux bâtons de dynamite, encore parfaitement utilisables. La petite ruelle près de l'hôtel particulier d'un vieux général ? Boum. Le corps de poste annexé par les Allemands ? Boum. Une affaire qui sans faire d'exploits, marchait plutôt bien, assez pour agacer les occupants mais pas trop, n'engrangeant pas trop de répercussions néfastes.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Fillius Flitwick, officiellement Jacques Berger, qui donnait sur la place devant de la préfecture. Un rapide salut, une tasse de café au goût amère et les trois hommes étaient prêt à parler affaires. Flitwick sortit de son tiroir un épais dossier, nommé « Démarches administratives concernant le clergé et les villages berrichons, archives 1929-1942, volume 4/9 » : une petite astuce qui valait bien mieux que toutes les cachettes farfelues qu'on pouvait imaginer dans un réseau secret de l'armée britannique. Il en extirpa un carton rosé, légèrement abîmé et le tendit à Ron.

« Tenez Ferdinand, c'est pour vous, une lettre de Monsieur Von Apfelstrudel **(4)** , elle arrive directement de Berlin, lança le petit homme d'une voix forte.

\- Je vous remercie Berger, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mon cher ami. J'ai cru quelques temps qu'il avait perdu les faveurs de gouvernement, cela m'aurait attristé, il tient en si haute estime ce nouveau régime ! » répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Après quelques instants, on entendit des petits pas étouffés derrière la porte. Collant son oreille à un minuscule trou dans le mur, Harry tendit l'oreille.

« Es ist gut, das Kind ist zuverlässig, es hat einen Brief eines Nahen der Regierung offensichtlich bekommen. Man wird sein Geld diesem Idioten benutzen können! » **(5)**

Il hocha la tête en direction de ses compagnons. Leur ruse avait fonctionné au-delà de leurs espérances : de fausses lettres, des compliments, la visite d'un officier… Tout cela, raconté volontairement trop fort, avait endormi la méfiance des militaires. Les vraies affaires allaient enfin commencer.

…

Les notes du chapitre :

 **(1) :** La petite référence qui fait du bien (si vous n'avez pas compris je vous conseille d'aller relire HP7 ^^)

 **(2)** : Ceci est une référence directe à la victoire de l'URSS à Stalingrad en novembre 1943.

 **(3)** : Bon j'avoue je me suis fait plaisir avec les noms x) Comme j'étudie l'onomastique (les références que les auteurs mettent sur les noms) en cours de français je suis à fond là !

 **(4)** : Encore une petite blagounette : le strudel est gâteau traditionnel autrichien qui est fait d'une pâte feuilletée fine avec des morceaux de pommes à l'intérieur et qui se consomme avec une crème à la vanille.

 **(5)** : Littéralement, « C'est bon, le gamin est fiable, il a reçu une lettre d'un proche du gouvernement. On va enfin pouvoir utiliser son argent à cet idiot ! » Ragez pas de mes compétences en Allemand, j'en fais depuis 8 ans et je suis toujours aussi mauvaise x)

Le petit retour chronologique :

1923 : Entrée de Severus Rogue comme agent double chez Voldemort.

Novembre 1943 : victoire de l'Armée Rouge à Stalingrad et capture de Cormac et Andrew qui sont conduits au camp des prisonniers de guerre (pas un camp de concentration donc).

Décembre 1943 : Premiers mouvements d'inquiétude dans le camp allemand et engagement de Ron et Harry dans les services secrets.

Janvier 1943 : Début de la résistance personnelle d'Harry et Ron à Paris.

 **Le mot de la fin** : Il y a dans ce chapitre une phrase particulièrement importante pour toute l'histoire, celui qui trouve gagne une séance de patinage avec le personnage de son choix ! On entre vraiment dans l'action et on assiste à la première dispute du couple Drago/Hermione ! Que pensez-vous de ce qui se passe avec Cormac et Andrew ? J'ai écrit plusieurs passages au présent, j'espère que ça ne va pas en perturber, je trouve que c'est généralement plus percutant, vous êtes d'accord ? Au prochain chapitre, un cadeau de Noël, des problèmes et l'arrivée de Dumbledore…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la semaine prochaine !

Berry Riddle


	6. Chapitre 5

Traitors

Les Brumes du Monde

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Disclaimer** : Blablabla, je n'ai fait qu'écrire cette histoire, le reste est à JK Rowling.

 **Le petit mot de Berry** : Nous revoilà, à l'heure cette fois, pour un nouveau chapitre ! Quelques surprises, du Dramione et un loooong moment avec nos deux espions… Encore merci aux reviewers, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

…

 _23 décembre 1943_

Hermione se grattait la tête pensivement. C'était Noël dans deux jours et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour Drago. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins rabibochés ces derniers jours mais elle souhaitait trouver un cadeau réellement fédérateur, quelque chose qui lui montrerait combien elle tenait à lui. Elle avait songé à des livres mais il en avait déjà tellement, sans doute plus qu'elle –ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Pourquoi pas une belle chemise, un pull qu'elle aurait fait elle-même ? Mais Hermione craignait que le tissu ne soit trop rêche, que la coupe ne soit pas droite, que son travail paraisse ridicule par rapport à tous ses beaux habits… Une chevalière aurait été déplacée et il en avait surement déjà plusieurs, un objet de décoration était ridicule et peu original.

Soudain, Hermione eût une idée. Ce dont elle avait parlé avec Blaise, c'était pas mal non ? Original, surprenant, ça l'était pour sûr ! Elle sourit, heureuse. Elle avait trouvé LE cadeau, celui qui toucherait Drago en plein cœur. Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise quelques jours plus tôt, après leur dispute il l'avait bien aidé sur ce coup-là, elle devait l'admettre.

 _Elle courait, courait, courait de toutes ses forces vers le manoir enneigé. De la fumée s'élevait d'une des nombreuses cheminées, preuve qu'il était encore là malgré l'heure avancée. Elle atteignit la porte et souleva le loquet plusieurs fois, cognant avec rage et désespoir contre l'imposante porte de bois massif. Elle ne fût pas déçue lorsque Blaise surgit de derrière cette porte, l'air amusé et peu surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à sa venue tôt ou tard. S'effaçant devant elle, il l'invita à entrer d'un signe du bras et elle pénétra dans le hall._

 _Il était chaleureux et plein de vie, à l'image de son maître. Les murs portaient de nombreux tableaux italiens, aux personnages souriants et aux regards bienveillants. Le lustre projetait une lumière tamisée mais agréable, illuminant avec douceur un long couloir qui menait sans aucun doute au salon de la demeure. Elle dévorait du regard cet endroit qui rayonnait de luxe mais aussi de sobriété et ressenti une forte impression de bien-être, chose qui lui était impossible d'atteindre chez les Malefoys ou même chez elle. Elle ne voyait personne mis à part le maître de maison mais en tendant l'oreille on pouvait percevoir les rires des servantes, les bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine, la vaisselle s'entrechoquant dans la salle à manger. Oui c'était bien une maison de maître dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer, mais pas n'importe laquelle._

 _Elle s'étonna que ce ne soit pas le majordome qui lui ouvre : Blaise lui répondit qu'il était en congé, la surprenant plus encore. Un congé, à quelques jours de Noël ! Voilà qui était inhabituel par ici._

 _Ils étaient entrés dans un petit salon qui était décoré d'une manière similaire Hermione s'était sentit immédiatement apaisée en ces lieux. S'installant sur une méridienne pourpre, elle avait exposé la raison de sa venue à Blaise, concluant par :_

 _« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire Blaise. Je tiens vraiment à lui, je voudrais qu'il le comprenne mais je ne peux pas rayer mes amis de ma conscience. Enfin, il peut bien accepter que je m'inquiète pour des soldats non ?!_

 _\- Eh bien Princesse, il faut croire que non. Drago est assez imbu de lui-même mais au font c'est un garçon en mal d'amour. Avec un père comme le sien, on n'a pas souvent le droit à l'affection et je pense que s'il se montre si possessif avec toi c'est qu'il a peur que tu l'abandonnes, même si c'est irrationnel, dis-toi que c'est comme un instinct de survie. Il a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui faisait se sentir bien, il s'y accroche, avait répondu Blaise._

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Il ne peut pas me garder en cage, me bâillonner pour seulement entendre des choses qui lui plaisent ! avait-elle crié._

 _\- Si tu veux mon avis Princesse, laisse le y réfléchir. Il a besoin de faire le point avec lui-même, avec ce que tu lui as dit il doit être sacrément ébranlé, crois-moi. Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un mot demain, pour lui proposer de venir prendre le thé chez toi par exemple ?_

 _\- Drago ne vient pas prendre le thé chez moi Blaise. Nous ne sommes pas sensé entretenir une quelconque relation et même si cela avait été possible c'eût été tout à fait déplacé de l'inviter si peu de temps avant, sans que je ne l'ai présenté à mes parents et que je n'ai vu les siens, avait rétorqué Hermione d'une voix glaciale._

 _\- Ah oui, bien vu ça. Sinon, si tu veux être romantique tu peux aller jeter des cailloux à sa fenêtre cette nuit !_

 _\- Oh oui bien sûr, je suis certaine qu'il appréciera d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin et moi j'adore sortir la nuit par -10°c, toi aussi ? C'est fou non, toutes ces similitudes entre nous ! »_

 _Blaise avait pouffé. C'était une vision très drôle que de voir Drago s'énerver auprès d'Hermione, coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit et elle grelottant dans la neige. Plus sérieusement, il savait parfaitement comment amadouer Drago mais il était persuadé que s'il donnait les réponses à la brunette il ne lui rendrait pas service : il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse par elle-même pour trouver la solution. Il décida toute fois de lui donner un petit indice._

 _« Tu sais, Drago aime bien être surpris. Je veux dire, soit un peu originale avec lui, fais-le rêver, change lui les idées quoi !_

 _\- Hum… Tu penses qu'il aimerait des énigmes ou un jeu de piste par exemple ? demandait-elle, le regard interrogateur._

 _\- Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop ? avait souri Blaise, un sourcil arqué._

 _\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort… Et si je lui envoyais un mot en lui disant de me retrouver au lac, pour patiner ?_

 _\- C'est une bonne idée ça Princesse ! Mais ne signe pas ton mot il saura parfaitement de qui il vient mais tu entretiens le mystère comme ça. Et apportes toi-même des patins sinon la surprise sera gâchée ! »_

Assurément, le patin avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès de Drago et les deux amoureux avaient passé un très agréable moment sur le lac gelé, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Riants, ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre le souffle, tournoyant sur la glace. Hermione avait murmuré un « Pardon » reprit ensuite par Drago qui souriait contre ses lèvres.

Hermione avait donc trouvé son cadeau. Elle allait organiser un jeu de piste pour Drago afin de lui montrer toutes les petites choses qu'elle savait de lui. Elle voulait lui redonner le sourire, qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, qu'il soit un peu heureux, c'était Noël enfin !

Satisfaite, la jeune fille enfila son manteau et s'enroula dans une écharpe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon où ses parents lisaient et annonça qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Personne ne lui répondit et, haussant les épaules, elle sortit dans le vent de décembre.

Elle commença par noter sur un carnet tous les lieux où elle avait partagé un moment spécial avec Drago : le jardin d'hiver, c'était évident mais inenvisageable; le lac mais c'était peu original pour le coup et elle n'avait pas franchement envie de passer encore plus de temps dehors. Hum, l'auberge du village était trop fréquentée à Noël, sa grange ce n'était pas franchement attirant… Pourquoi ne pas trouver un nouvel endroit alors ? Elle avait souvent joué avec son frère dans la forêt de conifères à quelques pas de leur domaine, elle se rappelait y avoir construit une véritable petite maisonnette là-bas, peut-être y était-elle encore ? S'enfonçant dans la neige, elle marcha vers la forêt : les arbres étaient touffus et vivaces et elle eut quelques difficultés à pénétrer dans le bois. Son écharpe s'accrochait régulièrement aux branches qui lui griffaient le visage mais elle n'en avait cure : elle se souvenait maintenant du sentier qu'elle avait si souvent emprunté avec son frère, elle se rappelait des virages serrés qu'ils devaient faire lorsqu'ils y couraient. Prise d'une folle envie et ce, malgré la neige qui l'empêchait d'avancer correctement, elle y couru à nouveau, l'esprit plein d'une joie nouvelle.

La cabane était exactement comme dans son souvenir : rien de luxueux ou de particulièrement confortable mais un endroit somme toute chaleureux et avenant. Le petit foyer que son père avait construit était encore tout à fait utilisable, de vieilles couvertures étaient étalées sur le sol et les courants d'air, c'était suffisamment étonnant pour être souligné, miraculeusement absents. Tout était comme si la cabane l'avait attendue durant toutes ces années, se préservant des intempéries et de la poussière. Bien sûr il y en avait mais bien moins que ce à quoi s'était attendue Hermione. Une petite heure serait suffisante pour tout remettre en l'état. C'était parfait : tout se coordonnait exactement comme la jeune fille l'avait souhaité. Maintenant il ne restait qu'à trouver suffisamment d'indices pour maintenir son cher et tendre en haleine pendant qu'elle l'attendrait ici et cette tâche s'annonçait, elle aussi, ardue.

…

 _Janvier 1944_

L'air froid de Paris fouettait avec violence les joues des deux garçons. Ils avançaient péniblement dans les rues, rasant les murs, dans l'ombre. Quiconque aurait jeté un regard plus approfondi au duo aurait sans doute remarqué les paquets qui étaient dissimulés sous leurs longs manteaux mais en cette longue nuit de janvier les promeneurs se faisaient plus que rares et personne n'avait osé les aborder.

Ils avaient presque atteint leur cible maintenant : l'hôtel particulier de Soubise **(1)** de la rue de Archives, dans lequel résidait un des MM les plus puissants. Il occupait un poste si prestigieux et son pouvoir sur la ville était si pesant qu'on l'appelait le Gouverneur dans les rues de Paris.

Amicus Carrow, accompagné de sa sœur Alecto, faisait régner l'angoisse et la terreur sur la capitale depuis plusieurs mois : des descentes étaient effectuées chaque soir, de manière tout fait aléatoire et injustifiée. Des familles entières étaient portées disparues, des enfants dormaient dans les rues, chassés de leur foyer ou dépourvu du moindre bien. Des expéditions s'organisaient régulièrement pour venir en aide à ces malheureux mais depuis qu'ils étaient à Paris, jamais les deux garçons n'en avaient vu autant ils étaient révoltés par tant de cruauté, surtout dans une ville soumise au leader allemand. Ne pouvait-on laisser en paix les honnêtes gens et les malheureux ?

Forts de leurs convictions, ils avaient pris la décision de flanquer une bonne frousse à cette ordure : rien de mortel mais un avertissement. Ils avaient régulièrement observé ses allers et venues, à quelle heure était la relève de la garde, où se situaient les entrées de secours, qui étaient les servantes, françaises ou allemandes… Et aujourd'hui ils étaient fin prêts : une fausse bombe allait servir de distraction à l'entrée principale, ils entreraient par les cuisines grâce à l'aide d'une jeune femme, enrôlée contre son gré et pénètreraient finalement dans le petit boudoir du maître des lieux. C'était un endroit où il n'allait jamais, ils s'en étaient assurés : peu féru de lectures, il préférait les champs de batailles ou les salles d'interrogatoire où il pouvait laisser libre court à sa férocité presque animale. Ainsi ils briseraient les fenêtres afin de ne pas laisser croire à une intrusion par la porte : cette jeune femme pouvait leur être utile à nouveau, il était inenvisageable de la laisser aux prises avec une maître suspicieux et une maîtresse folle à lier. Ils avaient prévu de laisser un peu partout des photos d'enfants morts de froid dans les rues : c'était une justice moindre mais on pouvait espérer que la vue des petits corps bleuis allait lui faire prendre conscience des conséquences de ses agissements. Car l'objectif du gouvernement allemand n'était certainement pas de réduire la population de la ville à néant : quel intérêt alors, quel impact sur le reste du monde avait une ville vide et déserte ?

Etait prévu ensuite une explosion plus importante dans le hall d'entrée et enfin le lancement de feu d'artifices depuis la grande terrasse. C'était un symbole, le moyen de montrer aux parisiens qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, pas abandonnés par leurs pairs.

Ainsi donc, Ron et Harry atteignirent la demeure du Mangemort sans encombre, fiers d'eux. Après avoir déposé dans un coin une bombe simple **(2)** , créée par leurs soins pour correspondre au plan, ils contournèrent le fastueux portail et se glissèrent dans la haie, juste au moment où les gardes s'en éloignaient pour rentrer se mettre au chaud. A pas de loup ils marchèrent sous le couvert des arbres et finir par s'arrêter près d'une petite porte en fer forgé où la flamme vacillante d'une bougie transparaissait à travers la lucarne. Harry frappa trois petits coups puis deux autres et revint se cacher dans les fourrés. Lentement et sans un bruit, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une tête blonde aux longs cheveux emmêlés et au regard saphir.

« Bonsoir Luna, ça va ? demanda avec amabilité Ron. Ça se présente bien ?

\- Sans soucis les garçons, répondit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire. Ils sont allés dormir il y a deux heures et avec ce que j'ai mis comme dose d'alcool dans le gâteau vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec le sommeil léger de la vieille bique !

\- Merci pour tout, Luna, vraiment. Tu sais que si jamais ils te maltraitent nous pouvons te faire sortir d'ici, chuchota Harry. Il est encore temps pour toi de partir avec nous.

\- Merci Harry mais je préfère être utile ici plutôt que de me cacher sans rien pouvoir faire. Le maître pense me tenir avec mon père en prison mais il ignore qu'il est malade depuis longtemps : il sera mort dans quelques mois si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je sois lâche », rétorqua-t-elle tristement.

S'inclinant devant la force de la volonté de la jeune fille, ils entrèrent dans la maison, le cœur battant. Leurs montres synchronisées indiquaient toutes deux la même chose : ils disposaient de quelques secondes pour se cacher dans un placard avant que leur distraction ne fasse effet et rameute les soldats. Cachés sous plusieurs manteaux de chasse déposés là par Luna, ils attendirent en retenant leur souffle.

BOUM

Ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade et des ordres, brefs, en allemand. Conformément à ce qu'ils avaient espérés, les militaires s'efforçaient d'être silencieux, ne désirant en aucun cas subir le courroux des Carrow. Luna vint les chercher après quelques minutes d'inactivité et leur indiqua la direction du boudoir, un doigt posé sur sa bouche, leur signifiant ainsi d'être silencieux malgré l'absence de gardes. Ils se faufilèrent dans les escaliers de service et débouchèrent sur un couloir digne d'un château : des tentures brodées de fils d'or étaient suspendues aux murs, de lourds tapis masquaient partiellement un parquet rutilant et l'air embaumait le musc, la richesse et par certains aspects, le mauvais goût de celui qui n'a pas été élevé dans le confort et qui souhaite en faire l'étalage. Ironiquement cela rappela aux garçons le salon des Granger : trop rutilant pour avoir le charme de l'ancien et trop chargé pour être élégant. « Il n'en demeure pas moins que cet hôtel particulier a du cachet » songea Ron.

Ouvrant la porte du boudoir, ils furent assaillis par une odeur âcre de renfermé. La pièce était sans aucun doute peu fréquentée par ses propriétaires. Ron s'attela à la destruction des plusieurs fenêtres tandis qu'Harry rassemblaient les photos qu'ils avaient pu recueillir, le cœur serré face à tant d'inhumanité. Leur tâche accomplie, ils laissèrent volontairement la porte entrouverte et se dirigèrent vers le grand salon. On ne pouvait pas en louper l'entrée : tant d'or et de richesses finissaient par piquer les yeux de Ron : il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pénombre de l'immense pièce, talonné par Harry. Comme précédemment, celui-ci dispersa les photos un peu partout et en cacha même certaines afin qu'elles puissent être découvertes plus tard. Ron ouvrit en grand les fenêtres donnant sur le balcon et disposa tout son matériel. Au signal d'Harry il alluma plusieurs mèches. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps afin de voir le résultat de leur entreprise mais c'était risqué, il le savait. En entendant les premières explosions, les garçons filèrent vers le boudoir et se laissèrent glisser le long de la vigne qui mangeait les murs de la demeure. On entendait partout des cris et la lumière éclairait toute la maison, exposant les deux fauteurs de trouble aux regards des gardes. Fort heureusement, ils réussirent à sortir du périmètre de la maison sans encombre et gagnèrent les ruelles avoisinantes en trottinant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la file de curieux et s'y mêlèrent afin d'observer les résultats de leur entreprise.

La foule s'agglutinait de plus en plus devant la façade de la maison, on entendait quelques rires discrets mais surtout des cris d'admiration. Ron sentit son cœur fondre lorsque qu'une petite fille aux cheveux nattés, engoncée dans une robe de chambre visiblement trop étroite, demanda à sa maman « Pourquoi c'est rouge dans le ciel ? C'est le Paradis ? ». Ils avaient bien fait de prendre quelques risques, si cela pouvait réconforter les parisiens malheureux et donner un peu d'espoir à tout le monde. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts, en espérant qu'aucun innocent ne serait puni pour l'exemple.

Vers minuit, lorsque les badauds commençaient peu à peu à s'éloigner du spectacle, Ron et Harry partirent à leur tour, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire. Noël était passé, certes, mais en sentant la neige crisser sous leurs pieds, le sourire aux lèvres, ils eurent l'impression d'être revenus plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque tous deux s'amusaient impunément. Ils priaient pour le retour de cette époque bénie.

…

 _Au même moment, quelque part en Allemagne_

Severus Rogue était de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause du mal du jeune garçon qui vivait avec Granger le pauvre garçon subissait chaque nuit de nouvelles crises. Celles-ci le faisaient visiblement souffrir physiquement : Rogue avait noté des crises de tétanie **(3)** assez violentes, du sang coulait parfois de son nez et les courbatures s'étaient accumulées, rendant laborieuses ses tentatives de mouvement.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez : ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier **(4)** , il y avait forcément une explication à cette mystérieuse maladie. Cormac, comme il s'appelait, refusait d'aborder le sujet de ses troubles mentaux à propos desquels s'était confié Andrew et cela mettait encore plus en rogne le médecin. Comment pouvait-il prétendre résoudre le problème s'il n'avait pas en sa possession tous les éléments ? Cela allait finir par lui causer des soucis au sein du camp : on s'interrogeait déjà sur ses visites récurrentes au baraquement des prisonniers de moindre importance, s'il devait en plus y tenir des séances de psychologie s'en était fini de lui !

Il parcouru les quelques mètres le séparant de la salle d'accueil des nouveaux arrivants. « Enfin, encore une fois, salle d'accueil est un bien grand mot pour parler de cette pièce », pensa-t-il amèrement. Les murs étaient grisâtres, pourrissants par endroit, les coins se couvraient peu à peu de moisissures et on voyait régulièrement quelques cafards et cloportes courir sur le plancher défoncé. S'avançant avec précaution sur le bois pourri, il jeta un regard à la pièce et fit un signe au gardien à l'entrée, lui signifiant ainsi que tout était prêt pour les pauvres malheureux qui allaient se retrouver ici. Encore heureux qu'il ait été affecté dans un camp de prisonniers de guerre, protégés par la convention de Genève **(5)** , et pas dans un de ces enfers plus au Nord où on traitait les humains comme des animaux. Il avait mis en péril sa position en s'opposant lui-même à l'usage des gaz dans ces camps macabres mais on lui avait ri au nez : ce n'était pas des aryens, des gens nobles, ils étaient tout simplement inutiles en vie ! Il avait vu passer des rapports qui lui donnaient encore envie de vomir : les horreurs subies par les prisonniers des camps de concentration étaient tout simplement inimaginables, inhumaines et il espérait fortement qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'y finisse un jour.

Il n'était pas un très grand admirateur des héros comme Lupin ou Black mais c'était ses compagnons contre l'adversité. Leur passif n'aidait pas franchement les choses il est vrai, comment pouvait-on lui demander sincèrement de passer au-dessus de nombreuses années de harcèlement et de quolibets, quand bien même c'était pour la bonne cause ?! « Enfin, c'est derrière moi tout ça, pensa-t-il, Je ferais mieux de me faire discret dans les jours à venir : tant que je n'ai pas plus d'éléments pour le jeune gars du baraquement, je ne me fait pas remarquer ».

Rassemblant ses affaires, il s'en fut ensuite vers son baraquement personnel : il lui était réservé, pour ses recherches, ses consultations spéciales et les éventuels extra auxquels il avait droit en tant que médecin-chef. En gros, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait y faire venir des femmes même si ce n'était pas explicitement dit, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait compris au sourire tordu du vieux soldat qui le lui avait montré.

Son patient l'attendait de pied ferme. Se retroussant les manches, il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs, cherchant le dossier de ce cas si particulier. Enfin, se redressant, il s'assit à son bureau et enfila ses lunettes.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui Monsieur Shacklebolt ? »

…

Notes du chapitre :

 **(1** ) : Je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à ce bâtiment qui existe vraiment, c'est très joli. Aujourd'hui c'est le siège des Archives Nationales, je ne sais pas si on peut le visiter facilement mais on peut au moins voir la cour et la façade !

 **(2)** : Vous avez déjà vu un épisode d'une série policière avec une histoire de bombe j'en suis sûre. Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, une bombe simple c'est une bombe artisanale, faîte chez soi ou dans un laboratoire mais en tout cas, complètement illégale et souvent très dangereuse car incontrôlable !

 **(3)** : Je vous donne la définition de Wikipédia : « La tétanie est un syndrome (ensemble de symptômes) et un état pathologique caractérisé par de longues contractions involontaires de certains muscles. » En gros, Cormac a des petites crises de paralysie momentanées.

 **(4)** : Bon, ça je l'admets c'était juste pour la blague.

 **(5)** : Les conventions de Genève (il y en a quatre) sont des traités écrits entre 1906 et 2005 qui traitent de la conduite à adopter lors de guerres : elles concernent les prisonniers de guerre, les civils, les organisations humanitaires ou encore les blessés. J'ai choisi de considérer que les conventions de 1906 et 1929 empêchaient le meurtre de prisonniers de guerre considérés comme inoffensifs. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement le cas, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trouvé cette information ^^

 **Le mot de la fin** : Pas de chronologie je ne pense pas que ce soit utile ici... Et voilà, un chapitre avec de l'action ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'essaye de faire des chapitres de plus en plus longs mais toujours entre 3000 et 4000 mots, je sais que ce n'est pas énorme mais en une semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire plus. Cela changera normalement pour les parties suivantes mais je vous ferai un petit topo dessus le moment venu !

Que pensez-vous de l'idée d'Hermione pour le cadeau de Drago ? Etes-vous surpris par le patient spécial de Rogue ? On en apprend plus au prochain chapitre (d'ailleurs mea culpa, j'ai dit que l'arrivée de Dumbledore était pour ce chapitre mais je me suis trompée, c'est celui d'après !).

Merci d'avoir tout lu et à la semaine prochaine !

Berry Riddle


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Hey tout le monde !

Je suis absolument désolée de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres cette semaine, ni la semaine prochaine. Je suis actuellement en période de concours blancs et j'ai quatre à six heures d'épreuves chaque jour. Je pensais pouvoir poster le chapitre six ce soir mais j'ai eu un souci de santé qui m'a obligé à prendre un rendez-vous médical en urgence et qui m'a grillé mon aprèm… Mais je ne vous oublie pas, soyez sans craintes, j'essaierai au maximum de poster le chapitre pour Noël et je raccrocherai au mercredi suivant.

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes vacances et d'excellentes fêtes, d'ici là, travaillez bien !

Berry Riddle

 **NB** : Je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à la dernière review, pas d'inquiétude je n'ai juste pas eu le temps et comme elle est assez longue je ne voudrais pas bâcler les choses :)


	8. Pause

Bonjour à tous.

En premier lieu je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence de ces derniers mois : elle n'est pas dû à de la paresse mais plusieurs bouleversements dans mon quotidien m'ont empêché de continuer à écrire. Je pense que sans rentrer dans les détails il est légitime de vous fournir quelques explications et de plus j'ai toujours nourri une exaspération intense pour les auteurs qui partent définitivement sans prévenir leur lectorat (même si je conçois tout à fait que ce n'est pas toujours possible).

A Noël ma famille et moi avons dû faire face à plusieurs décès parmi nos proches ce qui, vous le comprendrez, a été dur à surmonter psychologiquement parlant. Tout va bien maintenant mais je ne vous cache pas que soutenir les autres en se soutenant soi-même n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. De plus, comme vous le savez peut-être je suis en première année de classe préparatoire littéraire et bien que mon établissement ne soit pas aussi exigent que certaines prépas d'élite, il n'en est pas moins qu'il n'était évidemment plus possible pour moi de poster un chapitre chaque semaine.

Pour couronner le tout j'ai été et suis toujours victime d'un énorme syndrome de la page blanche concernant _Traitors_. Je suis tout bonnement incapable d'écrire un chapitre satisfaisant et j'ai à plusieurs reprises supprimé des pages entières d'histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de même ma fiction en pause. J'insiste sur ce terme : je finirai cette histoire car elle me tient vraiment à cœur mais je vais prendre mon temps et surtout attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de poster. Je ne veux pas vous donner d'indication temporelle, peut-être me reverrez-vous dès cet été, peut-être dans un an, je l'ignore.

Cela étant dit, je n'abandonne en aucun cas l'écriture de fanfictions. J'ai déjà au moins un drabble et un OS Dramione en cours d'écriture et je commence petit à petit un Snamione dont l'histoire est déjà claire dans ma tête : je sais où je vais et je sais comment j'y vais. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que ce sera une fic' en +/- 14 chapitres qui s'étalera dans un an IRL donc avec un long chapitre par mois.

En espérant vous retrouver très bientôt,

Berry Riddle.


End file.
